Peace and Friendship (On Hold)
by rinshark
Summary: Mei Sakamaki is a typical girl in Samezuka High. It was recently turned into a co-ed school just a few months ago. Matsuoka Rin finds it annoying how Mei is so quiet, so he begins to bully her. Rin does something that affects Mei's life forever. Her friends Haruka and Makoto find out, and they want answers. Especially Haruka. He hopes Mei gets all the justice she needs. EDITED!
1. Prolouge

Makoto-sempai!", a young girl screams as she runs after the light brown haired boy. The boy turns around and smiles as the girl stops to take a breath. " Why do you always call me 'sempai'? I'm the same age as you.", he says while patiently waiting for them to continue their walk.

The girl looks up and smiles at Makoto. "I look up to you! You should know that by now!" Makoto lightly nods his head and the girl finally catches up. They walk into the summer night, downtown by the beach.

When they arrive, a light breeze blows their wavy hair to the left, the right, and so on. The girl is awed by the scenery. Small waves roll on top of the water. The full moon reflects off the ocean water showing a white circle that illuminates the water.

Makoto slowly walks up to the girl and sighs. "This is our last walk together before you leave for America..." The young girl reverts her eyes to his emerald eyes. They looks sad and disappointed. She pats his small head to ruffle his hair. "I will be back in no time! I promise!"

Makoto's eyes glisten. "Really?! You promise?!" The girl smiles and pulls out her pinkie. Makoto immediately grabs it with his own and smiles. The girl nods to indicate she has promised. "Thank you for everything, Makoto-sempai.

The two continue to talk and ramble on throughout the night, until early sunrise. The last day, has come to an end.

* * *

The girl who was with Makoto that day, was in junior high at the time. They both were. Her name, Sakamaki Mei. She and Makoto have been friends for a long time. They had met each other in elementary school. And instantly formed a bond that could never be severed.

Mei had to go to America with her father, due to a location change. So, she left that morning after they went to the beach. Makoto was heartbroken but went on to become a amazing athlete. A swimmer. Him and his friends, Nanase Haruka, Hazuki Nagisa, and Ryugazaki Rei, are all in the Iwatobi Swim Club in high school.

Now, 5 years later, they are 3rd years in highschool. Mei comes back as a transfer student, not in Iwatobi Highschool, but Samezuka Academy. Why would that be? Why were the reasonings for her transfer to a swimming academy?

A/N: If you noticed that Mei Sakamaki was another user on this website, just letting you know that is me as well. This is my second account!


	2. Back Home

It has been 5 years since Mei has been back in Iwatobi. She remembers the sea that borders the left side of the town, as she walks down the path with her suitcase rolling behind her. The streets are left quiet due to the time of day. 9:26pm. She had just arrived in Iwatobi and hopes to get to her new academy before it gets too late. However, the sky wasn't clear enough, so it starts to downpour. Mei out of instinct, tries to find her childhood friends house. Makoto Tachibana. If it is in the same location, she should be good.

Mei's Point Of View

'Why must it begin to rain now?!', I think to myself. I'm supposed to be at my new school by now. It's a boarding school so obviously I was going to live there... But now, at this rate, I won't ever get there!

I spot a familiar area around where I am standing. A park. Nearby, is Makoto-sempai's house! I remember it distinctly being a few house down from the local park. I quickly walk down the street to get there. I'm restricted to walking due to my heavy suitcase splashing behind me.

Finally, I arrive at a house at the end of the street. It's lights inside look like they are still on. I step up a few steps and finally get under shade. I'm drenched... And I'm tired... I set down my suitcase and knock on the door. I wait for a few seconds but no answer comes to me. Makoto's parents must not be home? Or maybe their sleeping?

I knock again but this time I hear footsteps from inside. They get louder and louder as they seem to approach me. Finally, the wooden door slides open. Automatically I am forced to look up due to this persons height. He has emerald like eyes, and light brown hair! It's!

"Makoto-sempai!", I cheerfully shout. But not too loud in case of sleeping neighbors. His emerald eyes widen as he opens the door fully. " Mei?! Is that you?!", he says surprised. I smile and nod. But as I look up, he is really tall! And he looks huge! In a muscular way.

His eyes suddenly widen as he takes off his shirt so suddenly. I was caught off guard to how muscular he was like I thought. "Here. Wear this for now. I'm sure the things in your suitcase are wet as well." I'm still distracted by him, so when I get it together, I do realize how wet my stuff and I are. I nod and he leads me inside.

The shirt he gave me, is really large on me. A white t-shirt. I'm smells really good too! Like a type of cologne. Really, musky. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Makoto takes me to the small living room. He takes my suitcase and sets it on a towel. "So, if there are any wet clothes, i can wash them for you.", he says with a warm smile. That smile I will always remember.

I nod my head. "Thank you Makoto." I walk over to my soaked bag and open it. My eyes widen at how dark looking my clothes look. That is the majority of the things I brought! They are all drenched! Everything! I pick through my clothes to make sure one thing in particular didn't get soaked. When I reach it, I take it out. The warm cotton proves it didn't get wet. It covers the item inside.

Makoto tilts his head. "That must be important to you right?", he asks as I sigh in relief, I nod my head. " I received this from a now distant relative. My younger brother." I can tell what he is thinking as his head remains tilted. He must be wondering why I said now distant. He is in heaven now. Back when I was in America, a tragedy struck... What is in this cotton pouch is a bracelet. The beads around it spell out, 'I love Nee-chan.'

I allow Makoto to take my clothes as he let's me keep on the shirt. He seems very comfortable in front of a girl like that. I don't mind. But I hope I'm not caught drooling.

As I think that, I notice more footsteps besides Makoto-sempai's. When I turn, a young man about the same age as Makoto, stands before me. He totally ignores me and walks to Makoto. "You are taking forever to come back. And why is your shirt off?", the blue eyed boy asks. " Ah! Haru! I'm sorry. I almost forgot about you." The boy so called Haru sighs in annoyance. He reverts his eyes to mine for a second then looks away.

"Who is the girl?", he asks. Makoto loads the washer and starts it. Then he comes back to me. Haru follows. Makoto stands besides me and pats my head. "This is Sakamaki Mei. She was a childhood friend of mine..." Makoto's voice mysteriously turns into murmurs like he is guilty. Haru gives me an odd stare. "You are his childhood friend?" I nod my head nervously. "Yeah..." His blue eyes are like needles in my heart. They are so powerful.

"I was going to introduce you two, but... I kind of forgot.", Makoto explains. Haru doesn't change his expression. It looks more of bored than annoyed. His eyes are tired looking. He slowly walks up to me and bows. " I'm Nanase Haruka."

My eyes slightly widen and I bow as well, but I'm a bit too close, and I bump heads with him. I bounce back a little as well as him. I rub my stinging head. He has a red mark on his forehead now. I chuckle but suddenly burst out laughing. I lower my hand from my head and continue to laugh. Nanase gets flustered but his lips cringe. Then I notice he is laughing too. Just a little. I must have a red mark too. We both laugh hysterically.

Makoto-sempai's eyes widen as if he is going through shock. "Haru! You never laughed before!" Nanase stops immediately as if he was embarrassed for laughing. I stop as well. Has this guy never laughed before?

Makoto-sempai, Nanase, and I continue to talk for an hour or so. I learn how Makoto, and Nanase are in the Iwatobi Swim Club along with Hazuki Nagisa, and Ryugazaki Rei. They have participated in many tournaments but never won first prize before. They tell me a lot. But then Makoto brings up, "So Mei, are you moving? The suitcase is a little obvious that you are going somewhere." I nod my head. "I'm going to live at the Samezuka Academy." Both of their eyes widen like I said something that was impossible.

"Um? Guys? Did I say something wrong?" Makoto shakes his head. "Ah no! Its just one of our best friends attend there that's all." Haruka gives a very interested look but he doesn't say a word. But I nod my head and guess that this guy must be nice.

"How about you stay here tonight? You too Haru.", Makoto offers. Haruka sighs. " Why?" Makoto explains, "It's pouring outside and it's getting late anyway. I'm sure my parents won't mind. They never do. They are asleep anyway." He does have a point. I sure won't get there of I walk in the rain. I could catch a cold. I nod my head. About a few seconds after me, Haruka does the same.

Makoto's eyes light up and he leads us to his room. He takes two spare futons from his closet and spreads them out side by side. Makoto cleans up the mess I guess himself and Haruka had made. Makoto hands Haruka an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. Haruka changes right there in front of me! I noticed he is wearing jammers. It has 2 long purple lines going from his thighs and curving down. Why? Why? Why?! No wears jammers to bed! I ignore it as he puts on the orange and yellow shirt. He then crawls under the futon and seems to have already fallen asleep.

Besides from my bracelet not getting wet, a single pair of pajama pants remained untouched. They are white with light blue stripes crosshatching across the whole area. I quickly change into that and keep Makoto's shirt on. He already told me it was fine if I wore it all night. After I change, I crawl into the futon and notice Haruka is really close and his face is facing mine. I turn around and face the wall. Makoto whispers, "Night Mei. Welcome back." I smile to myself and slowly fall asleep...

A/N: FOR THE TEAM! Let me know if I make any grammar errors please! Thank you for taking the time to read!


	3. First Day (Part 1)

When I wake up the next morning, my eyes don't open immediately, because I can sense something wrong. I feel something wrapped around me, and a fish smell is in the air. When I slowly open my eyes, there he is. Haruka. Quietly snoring in his sleep. And it is his arms that are wrapped around me, holding me close like we are a couple...

I try to see if Makoto is there, but ultimately, he isn't of course. He must be up and out already! I panic and try to move. But to some reason, his grip gets tighter and tighter. The breath is taken out of me because he is so strong! Soi have to wait for him to wake up?! I can't do that! Slowly, I attempt to say, "Nana...se...kun..." But he doesn't even flinch.

Finally, Makoto walks in as quiet as a mouse and spots me trying to free myself from Haruka's arms. His eyes widen and he shakes Haruka. "Haru! Wake up!" Haruka slowly opens his eyes and when they meet mine, he realizes what he is doing. His blue eyes widen with shock as he quickly let's go of me. His face also gets red. God... I just met this guy and now I know he likes to hold things in his sleep. I could have swore that was Makoto, but I guess that's him too!

"I'm sorry...", he mutters under his breath. I nod in response to indicate it's fine. Yet, he still has a red face. I chuckle a little. Makoto sighs wit relief. "I never saw him do that before. He never even attempts to grab things when he is asleep from what I've seen." Wow. That's a little weird.

I stand and stretch and look at the time. My eyes widen. "Ah! I have to get there soon!" Makoto tilts his head. "It's Saturday. No school today." I nod but there is a catch. "I have to be there still to check into my new dorm." Makoto nods in agreement as Haruka stands.

"We can take you there.", Haruka offers. My eyes glisten with happiness. " Really?!" Makoto looks at Haruka for a second, then back at me as he smiles. "Of course. We know the way so why not?"

Makoto's mother was kind enough to allow me to have breakfast. She was always kind to me. The twins seem to love Haruka as much as they loved me when they were babies. Makoto's father is still the nice, smiling glasses guy. (Just what I call him)

I actually convinced Makoto to wear his glasses when we go. I don't know why he seems so embarrassed when he is seen with them on. In my opinion, he looks very cute with them on. Haruka actually agrees with me that he should wear them more often. Makoto said, "I'll give it a chance."

Finally, we are out of the door. My clothes are dry and I repacked them perfectly just like they were and I actually decided to wear the bracelet my brother made me. Just for good luck.

We are walking down a sidewalk that is next to a simi-busy road. Very few cars are driving down the road at this time because of the time. Even though it is Saturday, I'm surprised how quiet it is. Makoto is walking in the middle of Haruka and I. Haruka is really quiet. He reminds me of myself in school. I normally don't talk with anyone else but my friends. I never had any guy friends but Makoto who was back in Japan. But, I did have a boyfriend. He sort o cheated on me and dumped me about a week after dating. Yeah... I got it rough... I just hope I don't get a class that is filled with men...

I sigh out loud and Makoto turns to face me. "Something wrong?" I quickly shake my head. "Ah. It's nothing. I just don't know how people will judge me. You know how quiet I am in class right?" Makoto chuckles and Haruka lowers his head to see me. "You are much like Haruka in a way. He doesn't mutter a word in class." Haruka glares at Makoto like he is angry then he turns away and keeps walking.

"It looks like I upset Haru." I nod. "Seems so." We laugh together as Haruka gets flustered out of his mind. His face is so red. It looks like a cherry.

After about 30 minutes, we get there. Large white gates or borders around the school. There is a black name plate win yellow characters. 鮫柄学園 (Samezuka Academy) A brick road leads into the school, and it is surrounded by trees. It looks isolated. Just a little.

We walk to the front door of the dormitory. Here there is a lady at a desk, sitting, playing on her phone. When she hears the door open, her phone is immediately put away and she smiles. Wow... We walk up to the desk.

"I'm Sakamaki Mei. I am a transfer student from America.", I nervously say. The lady nods. " Ah yes! Sakamaki. We were expecting you yesterday, but I guess the rain set you back." I nod. She scans Makoto and Haruka with suspicion. Makoto flinches. "We are friends going to see her off.", Haruka says. Makoto widens his eyes at Haruka. I'm surprised myself.

"Oh! Okay then. Very well. Since it is a weekend, you don't need to go to the school registration yet. You can wait until Monday to do that." Her face turns into a frown all of a sudden. "I'm sorry to say, due to the females here who live at home, you have to stay in a all boy dorm." My heart stops. That's the last thing I wanted to hear... "Also, your class is an all boy class. But! Don't worry, you have a room all to your self, and you are next to one of the nicest guys. Mikoshiba Seijuro." That's not the issue here!

She gave me a key to the dorm. It says, 2-F She picks up a corded phone and calls someone. "Yes Mikoshiba-kun? Can you come down to the lobby? The new student is here." She hangs up the phone after a minute or so and I hear running. When someone comes into view from a hallway, a man with spiked red hair and golden eyes comes over to me. His eyes widen. Makoto's eyes and Haruka's does as well. But he ignores them and runs to me.

"Hey! I'm Mikoshiba! I take it you're the new female student huh?" I nod very shyly. He smiles and pats my head. "Well, I'm sure you will have a great time here! Let me take that for you!" He grabs by suitcase. Wow, He is nice! Haruka gets a disgusted look on his face. Is he jealous?

He leads us up 2 floors. The halls are empty. Most likely because it is 8:30 in the morning. We follow him to a door. 2-F. He steps aside. "This is your new dorm!" I stick the key into the locks and I hear it click open. When I open the door, a window straight ahead is revealed. Around the room, there is a bunk bed, with black sheets and blankets. A desk. A TV. A bathroom and a closet. Anything a normal dorm would have.

Mikoshiba sets my suitcase down and smiles. "Well! If you would like, I can show you around later! But now, I'm cleaning my dorm. So if ya need anything, I'm right next door!" He laughs while walking out.

Makoto looks around. "Wow. This place looks nice. It is perfect for you Mei!" My eyes revert to Haruka who has a strained look on his face. "Nanase-kun? Are you okay?" He snaps out of it and looks around like he didn't hear me. Something is up.

"Makoto-sempai, did you know that guy?" Makoto nods. "Yeah. He is the captain of the Samezuka swimming team. Normally, he is strict, but I guess, he likes you." Haruka twitches. I don't say anything. No reason to. But I focus on what he just said. Swimming team? Oh no... I hope I don't have to join a swimming team here.

"Ah! Don't worry about the swimming team thing here. You most likely do to have to join. That, is still a all boy thing in this school!", Makoto explains. That makes me feel a little better. Haruka is staring off into space. I'm so curious about what he is thinking. But, I just met the guy, so I guess there isn't a reason. Yet...

Makoto and Haruka get my things unpacked with me. They help me get settled in. My books go on the desk that they gave me for school, and my clothes go into a dresser. That's about it. I look around the place a little. Nothing special...

They stay until sundown. They stayed here the whole day. It made me feel wanted a little.

" I want mackerel. Makoto-sempai? You know if they have any new places with anything with mackerel in it?", I ask. Haruka's eyes widen with shock. Makoto sighs. "Maybe I should have introduced them before. They have so much in common.", he mutters to himself. Haruka answers. " I know a place down the street. They put mackerel in the udon there." I nod. "Wow! I will sure go there when I get the money to." Haruka gets red instantly. Then he asks, "Um... do you have a cellphone?" I nod again. He blushes, "Well, can we exchange?" Makoto sighs. "But you never use your phone Haru." He glares at Makoto. "I will start."

I take out my phone. It has 15 missed calls... I ignored most of them... from my father... Quickly, I write my phone number down on a piece to paper. He does as well. Why is he so nervous? That is one thing I want to ask but... He hands his to me and I do the same. I register it in my phone. But at the same time, my father calls... I have to answer. I stands and the guys look at me. "My dad is calling, hold on." I run into the bathroom and answer it.

"What dad..."

"Mei! Why haven't you answered!?

"Why do you think?"

"Don't talk to me like that! You are lucky you are even there!"

"I'm glad I went. I'm not around you."

"You know what? Your brother might have never died if it wasn't for-"

"STOP BLAMING ME FOR HIS DEATH!", I hang up the phone and kneel on the floor. My eyes fill up with tears. It wasn't my fault at all... It was him... My father's fault... There is a knock on the door. " Mei?" I hear Makoto's voice. I run out of the bathroom and into his arms. I cry and cry with no end. He doesn't even ask, he just hugs me back.

Makoto has always been there for me... I'm sure he always will be... But why can't I have a normal life?

A/N: I changed the description of the story a little. Plus, I might do a ship between Haruka and Mei. It is very possible... I like that idea as well! I can't not let Haruka be in this story! He is the birthday boy in a few days anyway!


	4. First Day (Part 2)

I'm still angry over what my father said. I have no idea why he still continues to blame me over my little brothers death. There is way more to that then anyone would think. Even Makoto knows what I have been going through. I don't know if I should tell Haruka yet. I literally just met him anyway.

After a few minutes of crying, I finally calm down. I let go of Makoto. Haruka is the one who looks the most confused. Makoto looks at me with a sign. He wants to tell Haruka. But I shake my head. I will probably tell him when I'm ready...

I sigh and smile. I try to make it seem that I am fine. But Haruka gets right to the question. "Mei? Did something happen? Are you okay?" I turn to face him with a straight face. "Don't worry about me Haruka. I'm fine." I smile. But he doesn't seem convinced. He has sad blue eyes and he is frowning. He does look a bit sad for me.

Makoto pats Haruka on his back. "I think it's getting late Haruka. Don't you think. It's way past the normal time I'm home. Mom might kill me for the first time. I don't want that so, if you want you can stay, but I have to go." Makoto smiles and gets ready to leave. I stop him before he walks out. "Thank you Makoto-sempai." He nods and finally exits.

Haruka looks nervous but he begins to walk out too. "Thank you too Nanase-kun. You are very concerned for me all the time even though we just met. I'm grateful for that. So thank you." Haruka's face turns beat red for about the third time today. He turns away and makes a curt nod. "I... I will text you sometime...", he says before exiting. I smile as he does that. I have a new friend I can rely on. For that, I am happy.

Right now, I am wondering about the guy next door. Is he really that nice, or does he do that just to get girls to like him? So, I decide to walk out, and see. He said I can come over whenever practically. So, I walk to the door to the right of me, and knock on it. I hear a loud crash before the door opens. Mikoshiba walks out like he is out of breath. "Ah! Sakamaki-chan!"

His forehead is sweaty and he looks out of breath. "Um... are you okay?", I ask. He widens his eyes and nods. " Mm. I was just doing a few sit ups. No big deal." I nod. He looks about for a minute. "Do you want t-" He is interrupted by a door opening. I look behind me and see a guy with dark red hair and crimson eyes walk out. He is wearing a black tank top and sweatpants. He notices me immediately. His eyes widen. Mikoshiba laughs.

"Oh yeah! I bet you don't know who is in your class get huh? Well, this guy is one of em! Matsuoka Rin!" The guy called Rin chuckles and walks away. A young man with grey hair and blue eyes runs out after Rin. But he stops when he spots Mei. "You must be the new girl! I heard of you many times. I'm Nitori! What about you?" I reply nervously, "Sakamaki Mei. Um... Who was that other guy? He looked mad at something." Nitori's eyes widen. "Matsuoka-sempai is amazing! He swims better than almost everyone here! He isn't mean at all. So, don't worry!"

That gave me a little hope. However, I still feel as if there is something bothering him. not Nitori, but Rin. He looked either annoyed, or angry. Maybe even both. I wonder... Nitori smiles. "Congratulations on entering Samezuka!" I nod. "Thank you!"

_Time Skip_

Finally, it has been a week since I have been a Samezuka Academy student. Sadly as the lady said, there are no girls in my class. All guys... I learned Mikoshiba is a 3rd year and Nitori is a 1st year. That guy Rin is in my class... He sits right behind me. He is a big talker in the class. Just like any other guy... I just remain quiet. No one bothers to talk to me, so I do t talk to them. I'm not that kind of person. Nope! But today, everything changes...

I feel something poking my back, by the time it is time to leave. When I turn, Rin is chuckling. "Um? What did you do?" Rin bursts out laughing. "Maybe, you should take a look for yourself!" His sharp teeth glisten with the sunset. I stand and go to the rest room. Quickly, I hear something trailing behind me.

When I enter the completely empty bathroom, I look at my back by turning around in the mirror. My eyes widen. There isn't anything here! Did he trick me? I sigh with relief. As I walk out, Rin appears before my eyes. He gets closer and closer until I'm back into the bathroom. Slowly, I take out my phone, and call Haruka with my speed dial number. 2. I hear a hello, but that's when I back into the wall. My phone drops.

He pays no attention to it to my relief. "You, don't belong here Sakamaki." I widen my eyes. "W... What?" Rin has a serious expression on his face. "I'm not kidding. You don't deserve to be here. The rest of us, do. We swim. You don't. Unless of course, you can show us." He smiles as he grabs my hand. I try to pull away, but his grip his too strong.

He tries to pull me, by I pretend to fall just to pick up my phone. He goes along and continues to pull it. Finally, we get to the pool in a large building. My heart is racing. My worst fear is coming in place. He brings me around to the deepest end. "Now, you will, swim for me when I push you in." Before I can say anything, I'm shoved into the pool. My phone goes flying for the bench intentionality.

When I hit, I instantly sink to the bottom. Water fill up in my lungs and burn with so much pain. It's like a strap squeezing on my lungs, forcing itsy way in and keeping all the air out. I can't swim... I'm... fading... away...

A/N: Yup that's what's happening! Lol. This chapter begins the drama. And I have decided not to put any suicidal things in this. Sorry. It lost my interest a little. But that doesn't lower the intensity of the drama one bit! Keep reading plz! :-D


	5. When She Stops Breathing

Haruka's Point Of View

I hear a splash and a crack on the other line. The next thing I hear is the twisted laughter of Rin. He... did this! I'm furious right now with him obviously. But then I hear a voice say, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" It must be Mikoshiba. I hear frantic running. But as this conversation is going on, myself is running towards the academy. I left Makoto behind... But I could care less right now. Mei is my top priority right now.

I hear more voices on the other end. "What were you doing with Mei? I could have swore I saw her with you Matsuoka!", the voice of Mikoshiba says. " I wasn't here with Mei.", Rin protests. Then I finally arrive there in the direction of where her phone landed. I close my phone and strip off my clothes to get into my jammers... I jump in and quickly put on goggles. I dive down and instantly spot Mei at the bottom to the 12 foot deep end. Her brown hair is floating around her like a aura...

I dive and grab her. I swim up as fast as I can. When I get up, I put her over my shoulders and lift us out of the pool. I lay her on her back and check for a heartbeat. I hear a very faint one. But it gets slower and slower. I know what I have to do... Before I do, I bring my ear close to her mouth. Nothing... I have no choice.

First, I start chest compressions. I grab my hands and place them over her chest and push down. I count in my head the amount of times that goes by... 28, 29, 30...I check breathing. Nothing...

I bend down and plug her nose. I then lift up her cold chin and connect my mouth with hers and blow twice. I check again to see if she is breathing. Nothing! I repeat the process countless times... but... nothing... not even a reaction! Her face gets pale and I immediately panic.

Mikoshiba suddenly comes back and he has others with him. They look like paramedics. But I ignore them. I repeat and repeat and repeat... Finally, after almost 15 painful minutes, I hear something come up Mei's throat. She flinches to the side and a handful of water comes up. She breaths heavily and fast. Her eyes don't even open.

Paramedics push me to the side and pick her up and put her on a stretcher. Yet, they aren't even hospital paramedics. They have a Samezuka Symbol on their jackets. "What are you doing with her?!", I yell. One of them look back at me. "Don't worry. We are taking her to the infirmary they have here. It is like a mini hospital. It was approved by the city and it is for members of the school only. She is in good hands. Come and see her later young man. But, I hope you realize you are a hero. Without you, she might have died." The man smiles and turns away to continue carrying Mei.

I slowly stand. Someone pats my shoulder and sighs. "I never expected Matsuoka to do this. I hear about it from a bystander of the situation. He told me he saw Rin going into the girls bathroom, and take a girl out and go towards the pool. Sadly, I arrived too late... But, don't sweat it Nanase. I'm sure she will make a full recovery. Ya know, she wished upon a star every night. Kind of cute don't you think? Anyway, Rin will surely get suspended of a while. And, he is off the team for a while. Actually, the rest of the season. I can't have someone like him with us. But for now, we just have to contact her family. Emergency contacts should be on her profile. We can go and get it."

I have no choice but to nod. I follow him down to the teachers lounge and as he asks for the profile, the teachers seems to have found out what happened. They all have saddened looks. Mikoshiba widens his eyes as he stares at the paper when we walk out. I tilt my head and take it. My eyes do the same thing.

"One contact. I will make the call. It's her father.", I say as I dial the number into my phone. It rings for a while then finally a answer is heard.

" Who is this?!"

"Um.., I'm Haruka Nanase sir. I have news about your daughter."

"Oh great. Did she die? I hope so. I want that. I have been for a few years trying to get as far away from her as possible. Her death is the best option!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"She is a nuisance to me. My sons death was her fault! She-" I hand up. I can't stand this... What is his problem... I... I have to be there for her. I can't concern myself with this guy...


	6. No Sign of Wake

Haruka's Point Of View

I walk with Mikoshiba to the infirmary in Samezuka. When I look out of the window, I notice a ambulance truck outside and the paramedics are lifting someone into it! I start running to the truck to find out what is going on!

When I get out there, I notice Makoto standing to the side. Is face looks like it is in pain. But, I ignore him for now and run to that same guy who took Mei away. "I thought you were going to keep her here?" The man sighs. The best equipment we have here is an x-ray. We took one and she has a lot of water in her lungs. We can't drain any of it out because we aren't certified to do so. We have to take her to a local hospital to get help. Also..." He looks away. "She has stopped breathing a few times now. Then, she throws up a handful of water each time she begins to breathe again."

My heart stops. Even though he got her breathing again, she still continues to stop? What good does that do?! That just makes me feel even more angry at what Rin done! Where did he go anyway?! He disappeared... But right now, I turn back to the paramedic and ask, "Can me and my friend come along?" He sighs. "Family comes first." I shake my head. "Her father gives no care for her. He isn't even in this country... So we are the best she has." The guy nods.

I quickly run over to Makoto and grab his arm. He just goes along with me into the truck. They have Mei hooked up to some machine. They are doing the same thing I have done. It looks like she is on some life-support system... It looks like she can't breathe on her own. It breaks my heart to know that...

I look over at Makoto. He looks very afraid and scared. He has no idea what is going on. I will explain everything once we get there. For now, my eyes are focused on Mei. Suddenly, I hear a sickening cough by Mei. Water comes out of her mouth. And quite an amount too. My heart drops.

When we get to the hospital, the guy asks me and Makoto to stand out into the waiting room. I guess I should explain to Makoto what happened and what is wrong with Mei. We sit in chairs side by side.

"Makoto... I'm sure you want to know what happened..." Makoto remains silent. His eyes are misty and gray. I just begin the story. "I was called by Sakamaki-chan. No words were herd but Rin's voice. He was talking about deserving to be there... And proving she does. I ran out my house as fast as I could. By the time I get there, Rin is laughing and I don't see Mei there anymore. I jumped into the water and found her into he deep end on the bottom. She wasn't moving at all. I helped her out of the water and tried CPR. She wasn't breathing... I tried for 15 minutes. Finally, she coughed water, but supposedly she stopped breathing again... If I wasn't there, she would have died for sure..."

Makoto remains silent for a few minutes. I can't blame him... But after that, he asks a question. "So... is she going to die?" Honestly, I can't answer that. But I pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Makoto. I'm sure she will be fine." His eyes don't even light up. Not an ounce of courage is seen. "Haru... There are some things you don't know about Mei. Her father, her little brother, her past..." My eyes widen. "What do you mean Makoto?"

He sighs. "I will tell you one thing, her father is abusive. He doesn't care for her at all. She has endured the pain for years after she moved to America. Tragedy struck and she was left in a pit of depression. She snuck out of her home and came back here. I'm glad she did... But now, she might die... I don't want that..." Makoto must have kept that inside for some while. But there must be more to this story. But I don't want to pressure it right now.

A door opens and a young man exits the room. He looks like a doctor but, he looks so young. "Those for Miss Sakamaki?" Makoto and I stand up. We follow the man into the room. We see Mei lying in a bed hooked up to IVs and a machine that is helping her breathe. The man turns around and sighs. "The good news is, we got the water out of her lungs. It was enough to fill a bottle of water. But, she still can't breathe. It damaged her lungs a little. They will heal over time, but if the same thing happens again, she will die. That is a guarantee. But I have a question. Was this an accident or was it intentional?" Honestly, I don't know. Did Rin know she couldn't swim? Or did he know and just do that? If the second one is true, he should be expelled from Samezuka. But if he didn't know, he might get suspended and that's it...

I shake my head. "I have no idea. I wasn't there." He nods. "I understand... I will have a talk with this man. I will call the school and have him come in for a explanation. For now, Miss Sakamaki will be unconscious for about a day. She will be confused but she will eventually start to talk again." I nod my head. Makoto and I sit in chairs and wait.

All I can do, is hope for the best. Mei... She is the one person who is so similar to me... I have so many questions. What is her fathers problem? Who is her little brother? When did Makoto and her meet? And... why did Rin do what he did?

A/N: Yeah so, I watched Free! Eternal Summer. It is epic! I love the ending song! Especially how Rin swayed his body like that! It truly killed me with love. It made me love him even more! (I know I said love a bunch just now... .+:。(*´v｀*)ﾟ.+:。) Also, the other new guy, with the light red hair, I think is Nitori's childhood friend. If anyone has any questions or just wants to chat about it, message me, here or on my tumblr, freeiwatobiswimm! Thanks for reading as well! ｡ﾟ(ﾟﾉ∀｀*ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	7. Conviction

Haruka's point of view

Makoto and I have been in the hospital for at least 5 days. Mei hasn't woken up yet even though the guy said she would in a day or so. But, her condition worsened since the day she got there. But yesterday, she was improving. She can breathe on her own now. I'm glad for that. Makoto hasn't really been himself. I can't blame him. After school, we would go to the swim club meet and then come back here. Nagisa, Rei and Kou have absolutely no idea what is going on. I'm surprised Kou doesn't know. She is Rin's sister. The have gotten closer recently. Maybe he went missing... I would be relieved... Mei wouldn't be in danger any longer.

As I sit in the hospital, someone calls my name all of a sudden. I stand and walk over to the figure who called me. It was that guy from the other day. He was one of the paramedics. When he sees me, he smiles. "I have been sent here because I was asked to come and get you. Rin is being questioned today and we need witnesses." My eyes widen. He nods. "He was rejecting everything. He claimed he didn't do anything at all but have fun." I get angry... But I save it. I also have questions. So I nod my head and look back at Makoto. "Don't worry, he can stay as long as he wants. Let's go. I will give you a ride."

I follow the man into a car and as he drives off, in an instant, we are at Samezuka. It seemed like 2 minutes since we have got in. But when we were in the ambulance truck, it felt like hours we were watching Mei clinging onto life. But now, we get to the academy so fast, I forget about my thoughts and focus on the questioning.

I follow the man into a room. A older man who must be the principal, sits in a large oak desk. His face looks saddened. There are chairs surrounding the desk and a single one next to him. That must be where Rin is going to sit. The man smiles and bows his head. "Thank you Takashi-san for bringing the boy." I guess the guy who goes by Takashi, bows and smiles. He steps out.

The man says to me, "You are Nanase Haruka correct?" I nod my head and sit down in the chair on the very end on the left. There are a total of 3 chairs. The one I am sitting in, counts so they're 2 more. The door opens and when I look, I see Mikoshiba and Kou enter the room. Mikoshiba has a strained face and Kou looks confused. They sit down. Mikoshiba sits on the end and Kou sits in between us. Kou looks at my saddened face. She looks away.

The old man speaks. "I have called you all here today due to a recent event that has happened to our newer female student. As some of you might know, she is in critical condition in the local hospital now." Kou becomes very shocked. I feel bad for her. Having to find out about all of this, just because of Rin. The man continues. He looks at Kou. "I would understand you don't know the current situation of your brother now do you?" She shakes her head. "What did Onii-chan do?" The man sighs. "Just wait until we send him in here. Which would be now."

The door opens and Rin steps in. He gives everyone a disgusted look but Kou. He slumps down into the chair next to the man. "Now Matsuoka-kun, I will give you a chance to explain to me what happened. And not denying anything. Just explain." Rin sighs like this is a waste of his time.

"As I said before, it was just for fun. I just brought her to the pool and gave her a little shove in the shallowest end." The man sighs. He must know he isn't telling the truth. He turns to Mikoshiba. "Seijuro. I understand you were Sakamaki Mei's first friend here correct?" Mikoshiba nods. "Yes sir." The man continues. "She was doing fine until this event happened. Can you explain what happened from what you saw or heard?" Mikoshiba nods again.

"When I was walking down the hallway to go pick her up like I normally do, she wasn't there. Her bag was there but not her. I guessed she was in the bathroom so a walked around the 2nd year wing before going back. As I was, I heard someone say, 'Matsuoka seems to be taking the new girl out to the pool.' So I made my way to the pool, but by then, I was too late. Sakamaki-chan was nowhere to be seen and I saw Rin. I immediately guessed she was pushed into the pool. Rin had escaped before I could do anything. So, when Nanase-kun arrived, I got the paramedics." Rin curls up his lip and smiles. The man ignores him and turns to Kou then me.

"You are Matsuoka's younger sister correct?" Kou nods. "Was he acting strange or have you not saw him to a while?" Kou speaks. "I haven't saw him at all. I was wondering what was keeping him from coming to the Samezuka swim meets to the past few days. But in all seriousness, can I know what happened?" The man nods and turns to me.

"You, know most of what happened correct?" I nod. "You had found all this out from a call on your phone?" I nod again. I actually brought my phone. I figured he would ask something like that. "First, how did you meet Sakamaki-chan?" I sigh. "She is my best friend's childhood friend. We meet at his house."

He nods again, "I see... this must be hard for that young man... Anyway, I would like to hear this from the most reliable witness. If you have your cellphone on you or hers, I would like to replay the conversation." I take out my cell phone and give it to him. He hooks it up to something and he selects the call from 5 days ago. It plays. Rin's voice is heard in the background. A small crack is heard from when she dropped her phone. And then, a splash. Rin's laughing, and Mikoshiba's scream is heard. That is when I dropped it. The man nods. "Please explain in deep detail what happened."

"I had received a call from Mei. She wasn't talking at all. Only Rin's voice could be heard. When I heard a crack, I ran out of the convenience store and ran to Samezuka. By the time I got there, I already see Mikoshiba and Rin. I pay no attention to them and jump in. It wasn't the shallow end either. It was the 12 feet end. The deepest. She was sunken to the bottom. I lift her out of the water. Her face was already pale. I tried CPR. At least 15 minute had gone by before she actually coughed up water. Paramedics took her away to the hospital, and now, my friend and I, have been with her every day since. She still hasn't woken up... And we won't leave until she does. Or at least fully healed..." I lower my head... I can tell Kou is shocked about all of this.

She turns to Rin who is half asleep. "I just have one question Rin... Did you do that... on purpose, or did you not know she obviously couldn't swim? Rin snaps out of his trance and sighs, " Of course I didn't know she couldn't swim! I'm not a murderer! I was having fun!" The principal looks away. "Suspension." Rin turns to the man. "What?" He turns to look back at Rin. "You are lucky you aren't expelled. In school suspension for you. You aren't swimming on the team anymore this year either." Rin's eyes widen.

"What?! Just because of this?!" The man glares at Rin. "This girl was dying! You did that! It was all you! All of it! Deal with it! I will make sure you pay for what you have done." Rin scoffs

and storms out. The man sighs and says, "You Nanase-kun, are a true hero. Just remember that as she gets better. And I wish you and her the best of luck." I nod. I never got to ask questions to Rin, but who cares... he won't be around Mei. That is all that matters.

A/N: 2 chapters in a row! whoot whoot! I was at a place with no WiFi so that is what I did :-D


	8. The Words Murmured from her Pale Lips

As I walk out of the room, Kou tugs on my shirt sleeve. Her eyes are widened and sad. "Is it true?" I turn to face her. I slowly nod. "All 5 days ago." Kou looks down with disappointment. "Um... even though I don't know her, would you mind if I see her? I just want to see what damage my brother has caused..." I nod. She deserves to see Mei. Rin has done a terrible thing, and Kou should be able to witness what he has done.

When we arrive, I spot Takashi walking out of the room Mei is in. He turns and walks to me. "Tachibana-kun has fallen asleep in the chair. His face was red and his cheeks were swollen. It looks like when you were gone, he was crying. I can't blame him. I actually used to be Mei's fathers friend. My father was friends with him. But, I never got to see her until she turned 10. But... anyway, you must be Matsuoka-kun's sister correct?" Kou nods. "Yes... I only want to see Sakamaki-chan. I just want to see what my brother actually did." Takashi smiles. "I understand. Feel free. I will be on my way now. Nice meeting you." He bows and leaves.

Kou and I enter the room and see Makoto did fall asleep. He was a blanket over his shoulders. When I look at his face, just like Takashi said, his cheeks are swollen. Kou tiptoes over to Mei's bedside. "Wow... She looks like she had a rough time... her face is pale, and she has a-" Kou suddenly stops. Her eyes are set on the monitor for Mei's heart. "Wow... Her heart sure seems weak. All of these things attached to her, is helping her right Haruka?"

I don't know how to answer that question. It is true she was monitored everyday by multiple doctors. They gave her various chest x-rays, checked her oxygen levels, and even for the first 2 days had her on a ventilator. By they said they might have to put her back on it if her condition got worse. Some other things I didn't know what they were doing. I'm not experienced in medical things...

To answer Kou's question, I say, "I hope they are..." There isn't anything else to speak about at this point. All I can do, that I have been doing for the past 5 days, is wait.

Kou walks up to me and pokes my cheek. "I can tell you haven't smiled in a long time Haruka-sempai." I pull away. This isn't the best time to do this. "Come on. I'm sure you believe in Sakamaki-chan right? So you should relax a little. Nagisa and Rei have been worried sick about you and Makoto. At least give them a call or something." I sigh. This isn't going to make me feel better. Not one bit. But I nod and exit the room. I know you can't use cellphones in hospitals so I walk outside.

I open my phone and go to my contacts. Nagisa is the 3rd one down. Under his, is Mei's... Images of what I witnessed that day, flash in my mind. It will forever haunt me... Even if I try to escape, it will enter my mind with no remorse. I push everything out of my mind and call Nagisa.

It is answered immediately. "Haru-chan!"

"Hey Nagisa..."

"Where have you been!? Rei and I have been worried sick about you and Mako-chan!"

"Nagisa... We are going through a tough time right now."

"Oh? What about? We can help you!" Rei chimes in from the back, "Haruka-sempai! We will help you guys as much as we can if you want us to!"

"Nagisa, Rei, thank you but, his is something you both won't understand. Makoto and I... I thank you for you being concerned, but, we need time to recover from this trauma."

"Haru-chan... What exactly happened to you guys?"

"I will have Kou explain to you. By once again, thank you..."

"Haru-ch-" I hang up the phone. My mind is filled with emotions that I can't even bare right now... They are too much for me... Anger, sorrow, and so many more I can't explain. I don't know why honestly. Maybe, this is what Makoto is feeling at this time. He known Mei for much longer than I have. Yet, I still feel as bad as he does. What if she never heals? What if she has major brain damage from being underwater for so long that they haven't told us yet? Too many what ifs...

I hear running behind me. When I turn, Kou is seen. She stops in front of me and catches her breath. Then she speaks, "Sakamaki-chan! She woke up!" Instantly, I leave Kou behind and run into the hospital. I quickly check back in and run up the stairs. Taking the elevator would take too long. Finally, when I enter, Makoto is standing over Mei's bed. I slowly walk over to her bedside and what I see...

Mei's eyes, look very dark. They lost the brownness. They almost look grey. He whole face is pale. She as lost some color... Who knows when she will get it back. She looks confused. She is looking up at the ceiling too. She looks like she is dead, but the monitor for her heart, shows it is still beating.

Makoto suddenly falls to his knees. His eyes fill up with tears as he stuffs his face into her bedsheets. He quietly sobs. Mei's eyes revert to Makoto while her head remains still. But slowly she turns her head to him, lifts her hand, and rests it on Makoto's hair. She smiles weakly. I haven't saw that smile for what seems like forever. When I gave her my number... That was the last time.

The next thing she does, surprises everyone. She opens her mouth, ever so slowly, and murmurs, "Why... did this... happen to me...? Everywhere I ... go... something... happens... Does... everyone... I know.. hate me..?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you all who follow or favorites this story, or reviewed this! Shouting out, Rei-Okumura! Thank you! All of you, please review this :-D


	9. Connections

Haruka's Point of View

When she murmurs those words, Makoto's head jerks up and my eyes widen. Makoto speaks first, "M-Mei? Why? Why would you say that? I don't hate you!" She doesn't say anything else. Her eyes slowly begin to close. At first, I think she is giving up, but I glance at the monitor. Nothing is getting slower or faster. She must be exhausted.

Makoto once again puts his face down into the blanket. I feel bad for him all together. Yet, I feel bad too for Mei. Having to go through all of that. I clench my fists. Why her of all people? Even though I don't know anything about her, Mei is one of the most nicest women I have ever met. The way we connect... We have similar likes. She said she was quiet in class, as well as I. She said she likes mackerel. Of course I do... But that is all I know about Mei. I would love to know more. I would love to know what happened in her past...

Kou pats my shoulder. She knows the emotions I feel. "Haruka-sempai, I'm sure she will wake up eventually! Don't worry!" I force myself to smile. The first time in a while. "How about we go somewhere? We can leave Makoto-sempai alone." I look down at Makoto who looks like he fell asleep while holding Mei's hand. I feel a pang of jealousy... But I nod.

Just as we walk out of he room, I bump into a tall individual. I stare into his droopy teal eyes. He has short dark brown hair as well... Who is this guy who was about to walk into Mei's room. He steps back and asks, "Is this where Sakamaki Mei's room is?" I remain hesitant but Kou steps in, "Ah! Yamazaki-kun?! Is that you?!" The man nods but his face remains serious looking. Kou answers his question. "Yes but, what would you want?"

I keep staring. I never saw him before in my life... "I am a distant cousin." Kou's eyes widen. "Wha?! Really?" He looks down. "I haven't saw her in years because she was in America. But... I heard Rin had done something..." I flinch. "You know Rin?" He nods. "He was a close friend of mine when he attended Sano Elementary School. His mother contacted me. When I found out Mei was the victim... I needed to see her. I don't know why, but I was contacted a week later... I'm the closest family member she has."

I don't know what to think about this situation. He could be lying. Yet, his expression on his face, looks pained. Kou sighs, "Well... sadly you just missed her wake up for the first time." Yamazaki gasps. "What do you mean for the first time?!" Kou flinches back at his tone. "Ah! You don't know what my brother has done yet do you... Um... honestly, I just found out today. So I'm not that clear on it either. But maybe, Haruka-sempai, you can help explain to him?" I nod. This guy, looks like the real deal.

"First, I want to see her...", he says. Kou steps aside and says, " Be my guest. I have to leave now. It's getting late. I will see you later guys." I wave to Kou as she runs away. I turn back to the man. He slowly opens the door and enters. I do the same.

When we enter, Makoto is still there. The same spot and position he was in not too long ago. Yamazaki continues to walk through the room. I follow slowly behind him. He gets to her bedside and I stand on the other side. His eyes are widened and his mouth is slightly opened. I can tell he notices her paleness, and her slow heartbeat. However that is all you can see. Who knows what is happening inside... She could be in pain...

"Rin... caused this?" I look at him. He is looking directly at me, but after a few seconds, he grabs Mei's other hand. "I just wish she could've had a better life." I nod. "After speaking with her father once, I can tell she's had it rough." He looks back at me. "What... you spoke with her father?" I nod. "He talked about how she should be dead... I don't know her past, but Makoto told me he was abusive. And I know she had a little brother." Yamazaki looks down at Makoto. "He, was Mei's close friend. I know that much. But what about you?" He doesn't take his eyes off of Mei's pale face. "I just met her when she arrived back in Japan. I learned a lot about her, but her past. That is one thing I would like to know... but first comes first..." I make direct eye contact with him. "You should know what happened."

We walk out into the lobby of the hospital. The two of us sit in chairs across from each other. I begin by taking out my phone. "This, was the call that led me to her." I replay it for him and he puts it against his ear. His expression didn't change. He hands the phone back to me. "Rin... pushed her into the pool... She can't... swim though..." I nod. I will explain what happens after I found her. "When I got there, she was already under the water. Rin and Mikoshiba were yelling, and I jumped in. She was at the very bottom of the 12 feet end of the pool. I brought her back up and, she wasn't breathing. I tried CPR for 15 minutes straight. Finally, it worked. She was taken here immediately after. Rin was nowhere to be found. She was on a ventilator for 2 days. But they might have to put her back on it again. 5 long days passed before she spoke a word... but those words... mentioned not being liked by anyone. Makoto tried to convince her there wasn't anything wrong with her before she fell asleep again."

Yamazaki looks like he is about to blow a fuse. "So... what was Rin's punishment?" I sigh. "Suspension..." His eyes widen. "That's it?!" I nod. "Since he didn't know she couldn't swim, he can't be expelled." He looks down. "I see... I will have a long talk with him. But for now, I have to thank you." I tilt my head. "What for?"

"You saved Mei. Without you, she could have died." He smiles a serious smile. "Now, I should repay the favor with something you have wanted to know, her past..." My eyes widen. Finally after so long, I get to learn everything!

_Part 2 of chapter_

He starts immediately. "As you know from Tachibana-kun, her father is abusive. He got drunk almost every night and screamed at Mei for small things. That is why after his second child, Yukito was born, his wife left him. He was left in a pit of despair and took his anger out on Mei. He hit her so hard, she would run to my house not too far from where she lived in Japan before she met Tachibana-kun. Almost every 4 hours, she arrived at my doorstep. Crying... I heard she had to take care of her little brother by herself. But he claimed he did it himself and she was no help. But years later, when she was in junior high, 1st year... her father, had done something unforgivable. He set his own house, on fire..." When he said that, my heart drops below my knees. It felt like I was struck with lightning.

"He was drunk of course and he forgot Yukito was inside. Mei tried to save him. He took in too much smoke, and passed away in the ambulance truck. But, they already had plans to go to America due to his job location change. So here, he is a criminal, there, he is a free man... She escaped from him after saving enough money to go back here on her own. Now, he is alone. I just hope he never shows his face in this place again." I'm speechless. I don't think it would be that bad. Mei has gone though too much! I don't even sense it, but a stray tear makes its way down my cold cheek.

"I understand how you feel. But, once again, thank you for telling me what Rin has done, and saving her life." He stands to go back up to Mei's room. But before he does, he turns back to me. "There is a little more you need to know. But when Mei is ready, I'm sure she will tell you and only you. Makoto doesn't know this at all. So it will be between you and her. Remember that." He turns again and disappears.

I... I can't stand the things he just told me. I stand and decide to go home. I was getting late anyway... I will confront Rin eventually, as well as her father...

A/N: Shocker! Why do you think that extra thing is?! Find out soon. But not next chapter. Just a heads up :-D Review please!


	10. Nightmare

Rin's Point of View

When I open my eyes, I can see a large flame engulfing a single house. Flashing lights fill the sky in blue and red. Smoke also fills the air with a toxic smell that makes me sick to my stomach. Firefighters push past me making me fall. I watch as the flames bring the house down within 5 minutes. Dust and debris fly everywhere. I'm blown back into someone. When I stand, a tall man who is laughing loudly, with a beer bottle in his hand, is standing before me. He yells random things that make no since. Until I hear the words that make me realize what I am seeing.

"Mei! Where do you think you are going!?" I turn to see a little girl running into the fallen house. Luckily, one small section of the house was still up. That is where the girl is going. I now know... This is the night of the girl, Mei's past? Why? How is that possible!? But, I focus in what is happening around me.

After 15 minutes, firefighters decide to go inside the small section. Shortly after, they come out with 2 small bodies. One which is Mei, is holding a smaller body in her arms tightly. The other one isn't moving at all. Their is a ambulance truck and the next thing I know, is I am taken to another place...

A small house. 3 rooms. The other room is a bathroom, and a master bedroom. Around the floor, a futon is spread across the floor in a corner. Beer bottles lay everywhere around the ground. The house seems very american like. This must be when Mei was in America. From what I have heard...

I notice in the futon, a girl lays. She seems a little older than before. She looks my age right about then. Maybe a little younger. A loud voice yells Mei's name. She slowly gets up. Her arms look red. I can't be seen so I follow slowly behind her. When light shines upon her arms, my eyes widen. Scars and bruises mark her body. The shorts she has on, also show scars and bruises on her legs. This man abuses her?!

"Mei! I noticed the laundry and dishes weren't done! And my bottles weren't thrown out!"

"I was in pain dad... I didn't have strength t-", her sentence was cut off by a sharp smack to the face. She doesn't react. It's like nothing even happened. "You always make up excuses! Not having the strength to do it! Yeah right! What do you ever do around here!?" Her eyes flare up like fire.

"I do everything around here! You lie around here all day, drinking and sleeping. Yelling at me! I have to bathe you, feed you! Everything! You can't do anything for yourself! I'm sure if you could do all those things, you would have a job! And I wouldn't have to go out in the streets to beg for money for myself because you give me scraps of food from your plate. You treat me like a slave! You are lucky to be here! If you stayed in Japan, you would be in jail. And I would be living with Sousuke and his family! I hate you dad! That hatred would never go away!" She storms out past me as I look at her father. He laughs...

I turn and run after her... but, when I reach her, she gets farther and farther away. I can't get closer... My world goes black...

I snap open my eyes and jerk up. I'm in my dorm room. Sweat drenches my whole body. I'm panting. What did I just see... That girl, Mei, and her father... She had scars everywhere. Her father was a drunk... and why did she say Sousuke? All of that, did that actually happen to her? Must have... I can't wrap my finger around it... Maybe I can be answers from Sousuke. But, everyone here hates me... I can understand why. But, did she really deserve what I had done? Maybe, I need to rethink... what I have done.

Gah! What should I do!? Sousuke recently was transfered into my class from what someone told me, and that he was angry at me. I didn't know why but it obviously has to do with Mei! What is he to her?! Why does he care?!

I exit Samezuka and decided to take a jog around it. As I pass others, as usual they give me evil looks. I have gotten used to it by now. But even Ai doesn't talk to me! Suddenly, someone comes around the corner. It's Sousuke! I stop running and he stops walking. He has tears in his eyes.

Quickly, a sharp pain surfaces on my face. I realize he punched me. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" I hold my red cheek and glare at him. "Mei already had enough in her life! Too much for her to even handle! She came here for an escape! But now, you ruin that! She is dying and you don't care!" I step back and put my head down. Images of the nightmare I had flash in my head. The fire, screaming, the bruises and scars, everything... A stray tear falls as I fall to the ground. I think I have realized what I done...

A/N: Gasp! Rin crying!? Omg! Things are going to heat up within the next chapter or so!


	11. Realizing Mistakes that Can't Be Undone

Haruka's point of view

I get a call on my phone. It is from the person I hadn't expected. Rin. I don't answer. No reason to. After what he had done, why would he even have the nerve to call me? I sigh and open the phone to listen to the voicemail.

"Hey Haru... I know you don't want to hear this... but, I had a nightmare. Not of your typical ghost or scary story type of nightmare. I saw... Mei." I get shocked. I hear a sniff in the background. Is he crying? "At first, I see flames, a house collapse, and a drunken man yelling at someone. I hear the name Mei. So I assume it was the one from my class... she was a little girl at the time. She ran into the burning house and grabbed some little boy. Then, I was transferred to some dirty house. Beer bottles filled the floor, and Mei was sleeping on the floor in a futon. Someone yells her name, but as she got up... I noticed her arms were red. I followed her and her father slapped her... She had scars and bruises all over her body. Then... she revealed what she does for that man... Bathes him, feeds him... she doesn't even get to eat! She eats the scraps off his plate! Now how's that for you...! Everything I have done to that girl, wasn't deserved... I had no idea about her past. If I had known... maybe something would have changed that urge to hurt her..." The voicemail ends.

I drop my phone. Makoto jerks up from where he was. We are at his house. Mei had to get a few x-rays today. So we decided to leave. We are now working on homework we missed yesterday. We didn't go to school. Makoto waves his and in front of my face which snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Haru? Are you okay?" I shake my head. "Rin. He just called me and left a message." I bend down to pick up my phone. I open up the voicemail and put it on speaker. As the message plays, Makoto widens his eyes. When it ends, Makoto sits there silent. I wait a few minutes for him to say something. He must be in shock a little to hear what Rin had said. I was for sure.

"So, Rin found out everything by a nightmare he had...", Makoto says in a quiet voice. I nod. But I think, some of that stuff, I didn't hear about from Yamazaki. What Mei had done for her father. Feed him? Bathe him? It's like she is treating her like a slave! Maybe... Yamazaki didn't t even know that. Makoto sighs. " Honestly, I didn't know about the feeding and bathing. I thought I knew most things. But I guess she has things she would like to keep to her self. I respect that. Mei's father needs to pay for his crime. If he ever came here, I would make sure he entered jail for the rest of his life..."

I look at Makoto. He really hates Mei's father. As do I. I stand from where I'm sitting. As I do, the twins barge in the room. "Onii-chan!" Ran climbs onto Makoto's shoulder. Ren jumps onto mine. Makoto's expression changes from a frown, to a smile. "What are you two up to?" Ren smiles. "Mom and dad said we are going out for a little while. They said we should all buy Mei-chan a gift!" Makoto's eyes slightly widen. "Ah! Really?" Ran nods. "We will give it to her as soon as she wakes up!" I smile and nod my head. "That is a good idea. I'm sure you will make Sakamaki-chan happy." The twins smile. "Let's go!" We smile and nod.

We arrive at some local gift shop. The things that they have in here... are kind of tacky. Rubber bands, toy cars... its like a toy shop for children. I look around multiple areas and nothing I think Mei will like comes into my view. I know she likes mackerel but that's it... I spot a necklace. A fish? Really? The only one who would want that, would be a old man or women. Then I think again, Makoto...

The I pass by another necklace. But, what catches my eye, is the dolphin charm. I pick it up and inspect it. The silver chain and the blue dolphin hanging off of it. Then I notice the tag says, "Buy two and give to a special someone to have a forever connection." Then behind it is a pink dolphin necklace. I pick that one up too. I guess, I keep the blue one, and the pink one is Mei's. I clutch them in my hands and meet up with Makoto and his family after I purchase them.

Makoto looks at what I brought. I look at his. He has a phone strap with a orca on it. And he brought a identical one for himself. "Wow. Haru I like the gift you picked. I'm sure she will love it." He smiles as do I. Ren and Ran run over to me. "Haru! We got Mei a furin!" They hold up the glass ball with a piece of paper hanging on the end. They wrote on the paper, "We love Mei-nee-chan!" I smile and Makoto ruffles the twins hair. Before we start the way home, I spot someone that makes my heart jump. Rin... I stop walking. "Makoto... I will catch up with you guys later." Makoto gives me a confused gaze but he nods.

_=\=_

I slowly follow Rin to where he is going. He enters Samezuka. The dorms are quiet and no one can be seen. I figure he must be going into his dorm, but he walks past it and goes to Mei's. He twists the knob and for some reason, the door is unlocked. He enters with me peeking in without him noticing. He looks around the empty dorm. I notice it is almost empty. Almost nothing fills the desk. No clothing is found, nothing. But, he notices a piece of paper on the ground. Judging by the way it is placed on the floor, it was already read.

He picks it up to read it out loud.

"Dear Sousuke,

I am really excited to start here! It has been a week since I have transfered here. I've became good friends with Mikoshiba who is right across the hall from me. I also met Nitori Aiichirou. He is also very kind and sweet. How have you been? I heard you will be transferring here soon, I can't wait! I hope we are in the same class so I can actually talk to someone. I am quiet... You already know why anyway. My father has left some bad mental scars on me... But, I'm grateful to be in this place. I was thinking about making friends... with..." He stops mid sentence. His eyes fill up with tears, "Haru... I know you are there... come out..."

I flinch and step out. He wipes his tears. "You must have heard what this letter had said... but, the thing that stabbed me, was the last few sentences... She wanted to make friends with me! Me! Of all people! She was thinking of greeting me the day after the incident! If I hadn't done that, then we could have been close! Sousuke hates me! Nitori, Mikoshiba, everyone! And... I just wish... I could have done something about it..."

I glare at Rin. "You can't undo that past. What's done is done. You have to live with the pain that she has to live with now..."


	12. Unforgiving Soul

Rin's Point of View

After a few minutes of me standing there like a statue, Haru finally leaves. I look down at the paper. I see my dried tears upon the neat ink. But then, I notice when I look out the window of the academy, I can see Haru, with Makoto and his family. I can hear the twins yelling something. "Mei-nee-chan is going to love our gift! Don't you think so?!" A gift? They must have went gift shopping for her... If I did that, I'm sure I would be rejected in a flash.

As I look down at the paper again, I notice a shadow from behind the paper. When I turn it, a note that has my name on it is revealed. "Rin... are you satisfied now? You should kept your mouth shut and waited! All because of you! If she is hurt more than I think, you're dead to me Rin... If she never wakes up, I will personally make sure your life is ruined. I will make you wish you never did what you did..."-Sousuke

The paper drops on the ground. My mind is in shock right now. Everything that I had done, was a complete waste...

Haruka's Point of View

I'm still with Makoto. We parted ways with his parents and the twins to visit Mei. She should be done with the x-rays so we should be able to visit. Makoto's mood seemed to have gotten much more mellow than before. He is back to his own self in my opinion.

As the hospital begins to come into view, I notice someone is also walking much slower than us, towards us. When that person comes into view, I stop. My heart drops. Makoto doesn't stop walking. He runs to that person. And that slowly moving person, is... Mei!

Makoto doesn't hesitate to hug her lightly. She smiles a weak smile as I stand there motionless. Makoto starts to cry. He should have time with her for now. I step back and decide to look at my phone. When I open it, somehow Yamazaki sent me a text.

"I had no idea where Mei was until I asked the doctor. He said she had somehow recovered a significant amount of strength from resting that long time. I held back tears for a long time now, but after reading the letter Mei had written me, and knowing she will make a full recovery, struck a cord with me. Think Nanase. Everything she has been through, she now should be treasured by you, Makoto, everyone she knows. Not just you guys. And Rin, surely he had learned his lesson. But I don't think he had fully understood what she went through, therefore with that statement in the air, I am going to give him the beating of his life, so he can understand the pain she felt at the bottom of the pool.-Sousuke."

My eyes widen at the text. Is he seriously going to hurt Rin that much?! Even I can't do that! He could go to jail for that! Or worse! He could kill Rin! I'm sure Rin wouldn't fight back... He seems to be depressed right now but... Gah! I have to leave Mei behind and save Rin from the possibly scarred future.

Before I get the chance to run, Mei suddenly grabs my shoulder. With a weak voice she says while holding up her phone, "Take me... with you..." I skim the text. It's the same text I got from Yamazaki! He must have sent it twice! I nod and have her climb onto my back. Makoto is left there speechless. But he will understand later...

Rin's Point of View

I'm laying in my dorm bed. The room isn't empty but is feels like it because Aiichirou won't talk to me. But, I can't blame him of course... All I do all weekend is absolutely nothing. No friends to hang out with anymore, no more practices... nothing... I sneeze. Ha... I think it is allergies or something. I haven't been feeling well lately.

As I sit up from my bed, someone bangs on the door. "Rin! It's me! Open up!" Aiichirou flinches at the sudden yelling but he stands to open the door. When he opens the door, the papers he is holding in his hand drops all over the ground. I stand and see who it is. I too, go through shock. What I see, must be a dream right? Right?! Haruka and... Mei on his back!? How? When?!

"You need to watch out for Yamazaki! He is coming to-" He is cut off because... What happens next, felt like it went through slow motion. Sousuke barges into the two, not noticing Mei obviously, knocking them down to the ground. Mei breaks Haruka's fall, but at a price... I hear a crack, and blood rushes out of Mei's mouth. The fall knocks Mei out...

But before I can go rush to her and Haru, a jab is sent to my face. It knocks me down. I wasn't prepared for that so I needed a while to recover. But, the punches came one after one. My chest, my arms, my legs, and my stomach... My body goes limp as he hits me. I can faintly see Ai screeching and he runs put of the room. Great... But, Haruka also comes. He tries to pull Sousuke off of me, but my back is against the floor and he is right over me next to the bed and desk. There isn't anywhere for him to go... Me neither.

After about 5 minutes, Ai finally comes back. I can't make out who is with him because my blurred vision. But, the last thing Yamazaki does, is jab me in my eye so hard, that a feel it go blank right as it remained open. One eye is still open, but it is still blurry. Yamazaki is finally pulled off of me.

I can feel my stomach squeeze due to the multiple times he had punched me in the gut. I use all my strength to flinch to the side and... sadly... throw up... My whole body feels so weak. I throw up continuously... I can feel my body giving up. The blurry vision gets the best of me, and I finally give out...

A/N: Honestly, the way this turned out, wasn't what I expected either. I was trying to wrap up the story within the next few chapters, but, you know, I want at least 20 chapters in this. I'm striving for more! Thank you for reading! So much more to come! Review about this chapter please! I want to hear your thoughts on this turn of events!


	13. Side Affect of Recklessness

Haruka's Point Of View

I stand there motionless as Mei and Rin are taken out on a stretcher. Yamazaki is also standing there speechless. He didn't realize what he had done until he came to his senses. This tragic turn of events, could change Mei and Rin's life. For the worst... The way I landed on Mei... I heard bones crack... there is a few spots of her blood on the back of my shirt... I can't do anything now. I feel useless.

I turn to face Yamazaki. He is still being held like a wild animal. His facial expression shows him cry. His face is red and tears are streaming down his face. Good for him... At least he knows what he done. Sadly, I can't accompany them at the hospital until later. So I walk up to Yamazaki. He glares at me. "This is your fault! If you hadn't come, Mei wouldn't be hurt!" I growl.

"Actually, look at you. I came to warn Rin. Mei got the text as well and she wanted to come with me. I agreed. I would have expected you to look where you are going before you barge through someone's doorway! It's your fault Yamazaki. Now, Mei has to recover all over again, and you hurt Rin too. Who knows how long he will take to recover..." I stop talking as Nitori cries. Mikoshiba is looking down as well as the others who are there. Yamazaki doesn't say a word after that. I scoff and exit the room. But before I do, I call out to Nitori. "Nitori, come with me..."

He looks up with his teary blue eyes and nods. I needed to get him away from that guy. He was probably the most scared witness of this event. Seeing the person he looked up to the most, get beaten to a pulp. I also have to tell Makoto...

As we walk towards Makoto's place, he suddenly stops. I stop as well. "What's wrong?" He looks down. "I noticed something off about Matsuoka-sempai... He wouldn't fight back against Yamazaki-kun. Normally, sempai wouldn't just sit there and let someone do that... I've witnessed it before when he fought with another dorm member before." I tilt my head. Now that I think about it, Rin wouldn't allow anyone to do that... "What else Nitori? Has he acted normally lately?"

He shakes his head. "He had a few colds... and I never saw him pick up a scrap of food in more than 5 days... He must have lost some body weight due to it... I noticed his back as he but on his shirt once. I think I saw a faint outline of his spine, poking out from his skin. He also looked pale..." I widen my eyes. He must be suffering from... depression?! But how? What does he have to be depressed about? But I just shake my head.

"Alright... I have no idea how to respond about that but... don't worry about Rin. He is strong. He won't give up." Nitori cries again but walks beside me. "Is... Mei-chan going to be alright... Nanase-kun?" I think. She was hurt again. I honestly have no idea, but... "I'm sure she will be fine as well. You worry too much Nitori." He doesn't respond the rest of the way. I can't blame him. All of his is traumatic for him.

Finally, after 10 minutes of silence, we finally arrive at Makoto's front door. I had texted him telling him I would be there. I knock and the two people who I didn't want to answer the door, answer anyway. The twins. They open the door and cheer, "Haru-nii!" They hug me tightly. I have no choice but to hug them back. They look up at me with shining eyes. "Where is your brother?", I quickly ask. Ran yells, "Onii-chan!"

I hear slow footsteps walking this way. When Makoto spots me and Nitori, he immediately brings us to his room. The twins are told to keep away because I briefly explain what happened to his parents. So, when I sit on the floor as well as Nitori, Makoto asks, "What happened?"

I sigh and start explaining. "Well... the reason why we left, is because we got a text from Yamazaki telling us that he will beat the life out of Rin. We went to warn him... but sadly, when we arrived, Yamazaki barged through us. He had no idea that Mei was with me... she broke my fall..."

"What?! Is Mei okay?!" I shake my head. "I have no idea honestly... all I know is she is hurt. I heard something crack and blood streamed out of her mouth... But, Rin, he wasn't prepared for the attack. He was hit countless times all over his body. The last thing he did before he blacked out, was throw up continuously..." Makoto's eyes remain widened and look sad. "Wait... you said he wasn't prepared?" I look at Nitori as Makoto asks that question.

"Matsuoka-sempai was suffering from depression... He wouldn't eat... nothing... for days..." Makoto gasps. "But..." Makoto's eyes soften. "Rin and Mei, won't recover for a while will they?" I shake my head again. "I don't know. We will have to visit the hospital in a few hours.". Nothing else is said. We just wait... for who knows how long...

After about 2 hours, finally, we decide to visit the hospital. Mei and Rin should be checked on... Makoto, Nitori and I, finally get into the hospital. As soon as we arrive, I see that man, Takashi, looking for us. When he spots us, he quickly runs to us. "Have you heard?!" We nod. "I witnessed it as well as Nitori here. We never expected this to happen..." Takashi sighs. "I see... Well, the man, Rin... his injury's are... well... they're many of them. How about you see him for yourself? Don't worry, Mei is in the same room as well." We nod and follow him into the same room that Mei was in last time.

When we enter, there is a curtain covering the other side of the room. Mei lies in the single bed once again... On a ventilator... "She has sustained minimal injury's. Several fractured ribs makes it extremely difficult to breathe due to her past injury's. But other than that, she should be recovering slowly once again. Her ribs should take at least 6 weeks to heal." He stops and walks to the curtain. "Now... this man... has sustained many injury's plus, a partial sign of depression was seen. Before you see him, I would like to ask, was this man going through depression?"

Nitori nods and starts to cry before the man even opens the curtain. But when he does, I to feel like I should cry. Even though you can't see much, Rin's face does look very pale. His arms that are exposed next to him, are heavily bandaged and a IV is also connected. But, his muscle in his arms, look.. like they deteriorated away. But then thing that surprised me the most, is the bandages wrapped around Rin's left eye covering it. Takashi sighs.

"I think you are all wondering about his eye huh? Well, sadly his has taken a powerful punch to the left eye. Without getting to into detail, because he was hit so hard in his left eye, Hus optic nerve in his eye was damaged, causing it... to lose its sight... So fairly soon, we will have to replace it with a glass eye. If he chooses to do so."

I fall to my knees... everything I had just saw, ruined Rin's life like how he ruined Mei's... So he went blind in one eye... he lost his body muscle... he hasn't ate in days... how did it end like this?!


	14. My Eye

Rin's Point of View

I slowly open my eyes. Darkness looms half of my eyesight. But the other half, sees a dark room. I avert my eyes towards the window. It is dark outside. I wonder what happened? I can faintly remember... I remember a punch to the face... and then, being on the floor. But... I can't feel my body at all. I can twitch my fingertips sightly and lift my arms a little. But if I lift my arms, a instant pain is sent through my whole body. It's like all I can feel is pain.

"What happened to me...", I whisper to myself. When I look over to the right, there is a curtain covering the other side. " There must be someone else here...", I whisper. Who would that be? Suddenly, someone turns on a small lamp on the other side. I can see a faint shadow be doing down to sit in a chair. I never heard a door open. That person starts to speak.

"I'm sure you can't hear me because you are asleep, but, we all wish for your full recovery. All of us. The while team. But I was allowed in here by Takashi. Samezuka honestly, isn't the right place for you. Too much problems can come your way. I would prefer you to go to Iwatobi. That is where we are. So join us... Of course I will ask you this in the future when you are actually conscious. Ha... you know me. I can go on and on when someone isn't listening. I've known you for a long time. You've known me. No secrets here." The man quietly laughs. "I was just remembering the time when I still couldn't get over the loss of my pet. You were there to comfort me. When you moved to America, you still contacted me secretly everyday without telling your father. We would gossip for hours. You would tell me how much you missed Japan, and how badly you wanted to come back here... You told me how much you wanted to see me. I was delighted. But now, I guess... things are changing. I'm sure after this, you might change for the good, or the worse. But no matter what, I will still accept you. I actually had to read this off of a note. I have been writing this for a while. I will leave this here."

I have already figure it who this is. "Makoto...", I weakly say. The shadow instantly stands and comes to my side of the curtain. His green eyes are filled with tears. I can barely see them, by the moonlight that shines through the window, lights up his face.

"Rin... You're up... were you listening to me?" I speak very quietly. "Yeah... Did you mean everything you said?" He nods wiping the tears from his eyes. He stands there dumbfounded. I guess he didn't want anyone to hear it. "How are you feeling Rin?" I sigh at the sudden question. "I can't really feel anything at all but pain." Makoto sighs. "I see... honestly, I was shocked to find out what happened. It was all so fast. It happened within 30 minutes. But... I'm sure you are wondering about... your eye..."

Then again, I have been thinking about that... but first comes first, "I want to know how Mei is first." Makoto nods and sits down in a chair beside my bed. "Haru told me you saw what happened to Mei right?" I nod. "As soon as I wanted to go to them, Sousuke jabbed me in the face.", I explain. Makoto's eyes become dark. " Well, she has fractured ribs. And added on to her not fully recovering, she will be in here even longer now. Maybe until her birthday at least..."

"Wait... when would that be?" Makoto's eyes fill up with tears once again. "February 2nd..." My heart jumps a little. That is my birthday as well, but what I am worried about is how long that is. That is over 4 months away! "Why does she have to stay that long?!", I weakly scream. But that takes all the energy out of me as I pant. Makoto wipes his tears once again, " I already said it is because of her past injury's. But, she has gotten weaker and it became harder to breathe. She is on a ventilator again... It helps, but not enough to heal her quick."

Nothing else is said. I'm speechless right now. Then again, if I speak another word, I would get too tired. Makoto next gets on to what he was going to say about my eye. "They said you were hurt so badly due to depression... before I get to your eye, were you depressed Rin?" That sudden question catches me off guard. Because I can't say anything, I just swiftly nod. I was depressed because of what I realized about Mei, and how much struggles she has gone through. I couldn't bare it. I wouldn't eat for days yeah... but I must have lost so much weight in so little time because of how much I strained myself over the fact that I hurt an innocent girl...

Makoto realizes I can't speak and continues, "Well, your eye, was hurt to the point of blindness..." My whole mind shuts down in one instant to focus and take in what he just told me. I'm blind in one eye?! But... Why?! Then the name pops into my head, Sousuke! He did this. But then again... another name pops into my head... Mei... She went through so much pain because of me. Now, I'm going through pain as well... I can feel tears flowing out of my left eye. I give up... everything that happens within these few weeks, could have been prevented if I hadn't done anything... I have said that so many times but, it doesn't change what happened in the past... now because of me, Mei might have to repeat her 2nd year. Who knows how much people will bully her because of that! I don't want that... I just want things to return to normalcy...

Makoto still continued, "They said you can get a glass eye. That is the only option right now unless you want to wear an eye patch for the rest of your life." He chuckles a little. I can tell he wants to make me feel better, but it isn't really working sadly. Of course I'm going to pick the new eye...

I nod. One question still lingers in my mind... I use all of my strength to say these last words, "How long... have we been out?" I say that as I look outside again. It looks like some time has passed. Makoto sighs. "3 days. They already removed your eye... The doctors just want to know if you want an artificial eye. But, Mei and yourself, have to rest as much as possible to regain your strength. So you can take your time with your decision right now..." Makoto stands and yawns. "I'm going to go home... it's almost 4 in the morning..."

Makoto is gone within a few minutes. I'm left there alone and wondering. How bad did Sousuke hurt me... and how bad did he hurt Mei...

A/N: From here on out, the chapters will slowly progress. One major problem in each. I'm going to patch up small things from here to there too! Review please!


	15. You

Haruka's Point of View

I spent the night at Makoto's house so in the morning, we could go to the hospital in the morning. But before we could do that, once again the Samezuka Academy principal called myself and Yamazaki to his office. The last time I hope I will have to enter that office... The last time I would ever hope to get involved in something like that again. Makoto had decided to accompany me this time so he can know what is going on this time.

When we enter the office, the same man sits in the chair. Yamazaki is crying in the chair next to the principal. The man doesn't look impressed at all and he is actually tearing up as well. When Makoto and I sit down, he wipes them away and clears this throat. "Once again... another incident involving my students... And not just any... Once again, Sakamaki Mei was somehow involved. And once again getting hurt as an end result. And another student who was originally involved in the incident that happened a week or two ago, was the victim this time. Matsuoka Rin. And I would understand that the two are indeed in critical condition correct?"

I hesitantly nod. "Yes sir... The two will be in the hospital for some time... So I was told." My whole mind is clouded... All of this didn't have to happen right?

Yamazaki sits up at the glare of his principal. "You young man, are expelled from this school immediately." Yamazaki widens his eyes and already starts to break down in his chair once again. I never saw a man cry that much before maybe besides Makoto... but his reasoning is perfect. Not Yamazaki. It's good that he is expelled.

When I glance over at Makoto, he is looking down at the floor with his large arms crossed. I can very much tell that he doesn't want to be here. The principal starts talking once again, "So, with regards to Sakamaki, if she is in the hospital for much longer, as well as Matsuoka, they might have to repeat their 2nd year in this school." My eyes widen. Having to be held back for a reason like this... It enrages me so much, that I stand and ultimately exit the room.

I head for the roof. That is my best option for now... As I run through the halls of the silent academy, I quickly glance behind me to see if someone is following me. No one is... that is great... I want to speak my mind... but, I'm sure no words will come out...

When I finally get to the roof, an instant cool breeze sways my jacket from side to side. The steel fence surrounds the border of the roof. Several benches line the perimeter of the roof. As I walk towards one of the ends, I get a sensation... I have no idea what it means... but I feel like giving up all if a sudden... When I get to one of he corners... my legs give out... and I fall to the ground.

As I am laying on my back, emotionless, it begins to rain. Rain drips down my cheeks and my hair. The sun looks like it is done for the day. I have always believed, that when the sun goes away and rain falls, someone out there had lost hope. And now, the silent rain tells me, I was the one who lost that hope.

When I met you Mei, I have truly thought I found the right person...

We may have known each other a week or so, but, I have bonded with you in that short amount of time.

We would do homework together even though we had completely different work...

You would call me everyday after you got out of classes and invite Makoto and I over.

You would ask us how our days were before you would even get to you own day, whether good or bad.

You helped me with my English because I'm terrible at it as well as Makoto.

You taught me new way to draw besides drawing Iwatobi-chan.

You are an excellent mackerel cook.

You taught me to socialize a little bit more even though you don't socialize as much yourself.

You surprised me when you won all of those fish for Makoto at the festival.

You walked with us everyday even though you didn't really have the time.

You would appreciate us even if we don't do anything to make you appreciative if us.

You put a smile on my face when I would space out in the middle of a conversation.

You made my life much better because of your presence.

You... will never leave my memories even when I lay dying in a bed.

You... helped me... realize who I was...

Mei, if you hear this prayer, somehow, someway, I... I love you Mei... Just don't... leave me alone...

(The Bond That We Share Shall Never Be Torn Apart By Any Force, Or Anyone)


	16. Last Straw

(A/N: I changed the layout of the dialogue a little. Just warning you for this chapter!)

* * *

Haruka's Point Of View

After laying on the roof for a few hours, surprisingly no one looked for me at all. But the one phone call that I receive next, shook me to my core. A week voice calls out my name.

"Haru...ka..." It is barely audible to understand but I know who it is...

"Mei?"

I can hear her breathing heavily on the other end. I stand up as she starts to talk again. "I had a dream... It was a long one... You were talking about the times we had... You, Makoto and I... And then, you were talking about how much I influenced you. Then... everything went blank... What did you say after that?" I am already running towards the hospital.

"Hello? Haruka? Are you there? I feel like... I'm fading out... please... answer... me..."

I hear the phone bang onto the ground. My heart begins to beat faster as I continue running. She must have just woken up. But... why would she fade out so quickly?! I have to get on a train but it would definitely take too long! Therefore, I keep running and running and within 20 minutes, I arrived.

I scan for the room that says, 'Sakamaki/Matsuoka'. The 2nd floor, farthest room down the hall on the left near the staircase. They had to relocate them to the recovery area. I notice Makoto outside of the room sitting in a chair with his head down. I reach him and quickly ask, "What's wrong?" Makoto looks up at me with his emerald eyes and smiles.

"Mei finally has woken up. But, she fell right back asleep. They are doing tests right now."

I fall to my knees in relief. She is going to be okay... finally... I sit besides Makoto in the chair and lean my head against the cold wall. I can sense Makoto looking at me. "You have feelings for Mei don't you?" I flinch and stare him right in the eyes at the sudden question. But I look away in embarrassment. Makoto chuckles.

"So that is where you were for the past few hours. You must have been realizing your feelings and organizing your thoughts. Unless of course, it was something else?"

I sigh and shake my head. Makoto somehow over the time I had known him, always knew what I was thinking. It may have been some talent he had, but honestly, sometimes he doesn't need to know what I am thinking. When I doze off in class, random things come to my head. It could be a complete fantasy, or a total nightmare within 20 seconds. I hear voices screaming, or people cheering. All of the above. But for the past few weeks, the only one who would appear in my daydream, would be Mei.

Makoto chuckles again. "Well. Rin had also woken up. He was a bit shaken up because of his eye, but he did get the surgery to get a prosthetic eye. He doesn't look that much different honestly."

Suddenly, as Makoto was about to speak again, sudden yelling comes from down the hall. It gets closer and closer until the figure who is being pulled back by doctors appears. The man who is being restrained, glaring this way and yet he is smiling. His smile looks twisted in a evil sort of way. He gets close enough to us to make me flinch. I hear Makoto step forward. When I glance at him, he looks strained and hurt.

"Ah! Tachibana! How has my daughter been!? These men won't let me see her. Oh won't you let me see her and convince them to let me go?"

I gasp. Then... this man is Mei's father! The one who had made her life miserable! I mind rages but as I step forward, Makoto puts his arm in front of me to block me from going forward.

"No Haru... I can handle this..."

Makoto walks up to the man to face him. Clearly Makoto is a little taller. But the man doesn't hesitate to smack Makoto in the cheek. My instincts run wild but I cant interfere... if I did, I'm sure Makoto would be fuming at me for the first time ever... His cheek glows hot red as Makoto begins to talk...

"Tell me something... was it truly you who hurt Mei to a terrible extent?"

The man laughs hysterically... "And so what if I have? But I will admit, she ruined my life ya know."

"And how is that so?"

"Boy, you have no logic in that brain of yours at all do you? Her being born, was a complete mistake! Ya know, everything I had done for her and her dead brother, was worth it. Beating her? So what?! Who cares!? And I will tell ya now, I'm glad she is cramped up in here. She won't come near me for a while!"

"Can I ask you why..." Makoto voice broke into a stutter... "You... you came here?"

"Well... the police caught me when I entered the country. I guess I was wanted in this country. So, why not see Mei one last time?!"

The man laughs so loud that the doctors have to silence him by jerking him backwards. The man yells. "Who cares anymore?! Not me! She could die and rot here! You can't help her! Her dumb cousin hurt her more! When I heard that, it was music to my ears! I hope your"

He is cut off when police arrive in the back. The grab him a and restrain him by putting handcuffs around his wrists. He tries to escape but the police bring him to the ground. A nurse comes out of Mei and Rin's room with a astonished look when she spots the man. The man smiles as the police lift him up and forcefully attempt to turn him around.

I see Makoto run forward and to my surprise, he punches the man in the face.

* * *

Makoto's Point of View

It felt so good to finally get my feelings out. This guy shouldn't even have became a father, if he was going to treat his kids like that. Especially Mei. She was abused too much in her life... I'm sure she was hurt as much as she was, because of how much stress this man forces over. She had to have been depressed as well. All of it took a physical toll on her... That is why she didn't defend herself when Rin dragged her to the pool. She was already weak... And... the truth is...

* * *

Haruka's Point of View

They finally dragged the man away from the hospital. We watch as he was pushed into the police car and they drive away. Makoto and I decide to go back to Mei and Rin's room. Then we get there, we are told to sit outside again because they were testing Rin now.

As we sit in the chairs, I gaze at Makoto. His cheek is still swollen and he is looking down. Something must be on his mind. After he punched the man, I would have thought he got satisfaction out of it, but knowing Makoto, he doesn't want to hurt anyone no matter who it is.

"Haruka... I have to tell you something... about Mei." Makoto says in a low voice.

I nod and ask, "What is it?"

He inhales before he begins. "Mei... was hurt from the start."

"Wa?"

"When she came to Iwatobi, I'm sure she was already physically drained as well as emotionally drained. When I put the pieces together... after what Rin did, I didn't understand why she didn't defend herself. I have known Mei for a long time. She knows how too tell someone off and defend herself pretty well. But for some reason, she wouldn't with Rin. Have you noticed that Haru?"

I think to myself as he asked that. It is true I would have expected her to maybe yell and try to escape from Rin's grip. But, she just let him do it. I nod my head.

"It is a little odd how she didn't try to escape or get help when Rin grabbed her..."

"Exactly... There is something everyone assumed when the incident happened as well... that she couldn't swim."

My eyes twitch a little. "But she can't right? It was obvious right?"

Makoto shakes his head. "No... actually, she can swim... fairly well too."

* * *

A/N: Gomen! Sorry about the Long wait! I had to think hard about this chapter and do a little more research about things... -_-'


	17. Truth and Slight Relief

Haruka's Point of View

I am speechless... I don't understand! "Wait... what do you mean? She can swim well? How come I didn't know? And why would she sink down to the bottom of the pool on her own will?!", I yell.

All of this doesn't make sense to me at all! Why, if she could swim, would she just slow herself to flow to the bottom?! It is insane to even do that!

"Makoto! Tell me! Why would she do that?!"

Makoto sighs and says, "She was hurt..."

"By Rin?"

"No... by her father of course. She was already tired and drained... she was mentally ill... She couldn't defend herself as well as she could have. And as I said, she could swim. Almost as good as you Haru. Her father must have done something... Her dad must have called her, or contacted her some way within the time she started in Samezuka. What ever he told her must have left a toll on her. She became so tired and stressed... As a result, she was weak..."

Wait... the main reason she is in the state she is in now, is because if her father completely? Stress... It might have caused depression. And what Rin did, he wouldn't have been able to do it if she could have defended herself... All of this is so sudden. But, what about what Yamazaki did. Would she be fine now if she was stronger?

"Makoto... you said she was weak... so if she was stronger, would she be hurt now because of Yamazaki?"

"No Haru... Technically, she wouldn't have been harmed in the first place by Yamazaki if she didn't get as hurt. Yamazaki wouldn't have hurt Rin that bad, or maybe not at all if she wasn't hurt. Also, he wouldn't even hold a grudge against Rin anyway."

I sigh. All if this is coming out now? But, it is too late to say anything to anyone else. Mei is hurt as well as Rin. Yamazaki is expelled and he won't be in Samezuka ever again. Who knows where he went... Maybe back to Tokyo? Surely he wouldn't leave without apologizing... I guess my questions were answered... either that or I just can't think of any to have answered.

I lean my head against the wall and exhale. I stare at the ceiling. I just want to go into the room to see Mei. Unfortunately, it took too long to do the tests. So we are sent home because it won't be done anytime soon. Makoto and I decide to invite Nagisa and Rei over as well as Gou. We haven't saw them in a while.

I text Nagisa.

[Subject:_

Hey Nagisa... It's Haruka. I want to meet you, Rei and Kou at my house. Can you call Rei and Kou to ask them if they want to come over as well? Thanks... I just want to have a actual conversation with you guys. We haven't in forever... I kind of miss that.

-Haruka]

No answer is heard until I enter my house with Makoto. I get a phone call from Nagisa.

"Haru-chan! We missed you!"

"Mm"

"Rei, Gou and-"

"It's Kou!" A loud voice says in the background. Nagisa sighs and continues.

"Rei, Gou-chan and I are on our way! In fact, we are here... right! About! Now!"

A large smash is heard at the door. When I walk over to open it, I am hugged as soon as it opens. Nagisa, Rei and Gou are squeezing the life out of me, so I can't protest against this act. Makoto quickly runs over and chuckles. When they spot Makoto, they let go of me and hug Makoto. Finally, when they finish, we all sit down and have a chat.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan! How have you been?!", Nagisa frantically asks with a huge smile on his face. I slightly smile.

"I'm fine now Nagisa."

Makoto smiles. "We have been though tough times but we will get through it."

Gou cheers. "Congratulations on returning back to us!"

Rei laughs. "You both couldn't see my brand new skills since you have been gone! So now, you can see what I have been practicing on!"

Nagisa lifts up a large bag and surprisingly out comes a large pizza. "Coach Sasabe gave this to us. He said he couldn't make it so, he gave this one on the house! Let's chow down!"

I smile and nod. I guess soon, Mei and Rin will be coming back and joining us. I would love to see the day, when they smile, and eat, chat, and laugh together with us. Even though we haven't known Mei for that long, but Makoto, I feel like she can be apart of this small 'family' with us.

About an hour later, when Rei, and Nagisa leave, Gou stays behind because she said she wanted to talk with Makoto and I.

"So guys, how have you been holding up? I understand how devastating this was for you both. So I just want to know."

Makoto looks down. "We saw Mei's father today..."

Gou's eyes widen. "I knew you were hiding something! You two seemed like you were down a little."

I nod. "That man, has done terrible things to Mei... and because of what he did, Mei was hurt. Rin wasn't the one to hurt her as much. Her father done something before she moved here, or on the phone. I don't know what it would be but... I want to ask her at the right time."

I look up at the ceiling. Will there be a chance for me to actually ask that question? When is the right time to ask? It could be completely personal to her and I might hurt her feelings. Of course it would kill me inside. I have saw Mei sad before and I can't bare it. When she is sad, it's like a shot to the face from a fully loaded pistol 15 times over.

When Gou leaves as well as Makoto, I decide to visit the hospital. I'm not sure if I would be able to get in, but it is worth a shot. When I enter the place, there is a nurse walking through a hallway but there isn't anyone at the desk in the front. When she spots me, she walks over to me.

"Um? How may I help you?", she asks. But then her eyes widen. " Oh! You are Nanase-kun right? The one who visits Sakamaki-chan and Matsuoka-kun."

I nod. "I just wanted to see them. That's all."

She smiles. "That's just fine! They might be sleeping now. I was just going to check on them. I would be more than happy to bring you there."

I nod and thank her. When she gets to the room, she does a few things before she let's me in. She says goodbye and allows me to enter the room. When I do, Mei's bed is directly under me. She is sleeping like the nurse said she might be. I look over on Rin's side, but to my surprise, he is awake. He is looking out the window.

"Do you hate me Haruka?"


	18. Torment

(Warning: Self-harm is mentioned in this chapter. Also, a few areas may be a little gross.)

Rin's Point of View

I actually have more of a reason to ask this of Makoto. Do you hate me... but, if Haruka had actually decided to avoid me for the rest of my life, I would have fell into a slump. I would fall into another depression. Haruka is just standing there, staring me in the eyes. He hasn't said anything. He continues to avert his gaze out the window and back at me countless times. I'm beginning to get impatient but I have to remain calm...

"Haru... please answer my question. I need to know...", I plead.

"Rin... I don't know what to say. I- I do and I don't..."

I sigh and look out the window again. I won't respond to him yet. He has a right. I hurt someone important to him and Makoto. I'm sure Makoto has been through a bit more of the pain than Haruka because of the past with Mei.

But after I witnessed Mei's past, I too have experienced pain. The pain of regret and torment. My mind had eventually began to think on is own, and I wouldn't do anything. Eat, sleep, step a foot near anyone or anything... I isolated myself from the whole world itself. I hid myself in the dorms basement. No one bothered to look for me because of their hate towards me. I would hurt myself... punch myself in the stomach to make myself hurl. Sometimes choke myself to make myself pass out... Nothing around that place was sharp... so it helped me avoid cutting.

I became very starved and thirsty. I laid there on my side, crying my eyes out, wondering so many things... How mom and Gou must feel... My father looking down and seeing his son becoming a huge nuisance. And even Mei's father and how much he hurt her. Yet, I never thought about death myself.

After a few days, I finally tried to make a appearance to the school again, but no one noticed I was gone except Aiichirou... I had nightmares about Mei's past, what I have done, and what could have happened if I never done what I done. Once, I had a dream about Mei just transferring to Samezuka. She was kind but quiet. I made quick friends with her, and we went from there...

I just wish I can take all of this back.

_3 weeks earlier_

After I finished my first day of classes in a few weeks, I didn't want to be seen... I quietly went into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. My stomach had been hurting. After I ate lunch alone in the corner to the cafeteria, I felt very sick. Like I would pass out any minute from pain, or throw up what ever I ate.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't keep it down. So right in the bathroom, I jerk upwards a little to hover over the toilet. It all comes out. As disgusting it might have been, I couldn't stop. I barely ate anything at all, but... it kept coming.

When I finish, I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't even stand. I could feel my ribs gorging through my skin. My whole body felt weak and defenseless. The only thing I could think about, is Mei. She is the real reason I am alive. If she died, I wouldn't be here right now. If I killed anyone, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would have been better off expelled than suspended. No one wants me here... I'm alone in this world...

_Present_

I wait patiently for Haruka to speak again. He hasn't said a word in over 30 minutes. I have been reorganizing my thoughts in my head as he stands there motionless. Finally, he decides to open his mouth and talk.

"Rin... I only hate you for hurting Mei. If she didn't make it... then I would hate you for the rest of my life. But I don't hate you because you had no idea what has been going on with Mei. She in fact can swim..."

I widen my eyes. "Eh? But... I thought..."

"Makoto figured it out... He knew something didn't seem right about her. She seemed a bit off to her when she came to his house. And eventually, after the incident, Makoto wouldn't say anything. He knew that she could swim. But he didn't know why she didn't defend herself in any way against you. Makoto saw her beat someone up before for bullying Makoto when they were kids. It seems odd but, it is true. Her allowing herself to sink to the bottom of that pool, and not trying to escape the grip I you, wasn't normal. Of course, it all had to do with her father."

All of this comes as a shock to me. Her father being a cause of Mei not trying to defend herself against me, and drowning... I have a thought but... I just have a strange feeling everything isn't adding up in some way.

"Haruka... don't you find it a little weird... that she wouldn't be healed from what ever her father had done to her, a week after it happened. Surely it would have been a little difficult to move but, not so much so to not be able to swim up from a pool. Being weak for one week without anything happening to her physically... don't you find it a little off?"

Haruka stands there and thinks of a few minutes as well as I. If she escaped from her father, then he shouldn't have done anything for a while. And, if it takes a while to actually get to Japan, from America, that also scratches time and allows herself to heal a little. Resting in a plane for more than 12 hours because she flew from the east coast of America... It all just doesn't make sense! But then it hits me... as soon as I realize is, I slowly sit up in my hospital bed and start to cry.

"I... I finally get what she was trying to do..." The words are lumped in my throat. I can't find what to say without sounding dumb or stupid. Haruka probably doesn't know yet... but... if I tell him now... I'm sure he will break down and cry along with me...

A/N: What do you think happened to Mei? Was it really her father? Or something else?


	19. Mei

Rin's Point Of View

Haruka probably stood there for hours on end it felt like... Wondering what was wrong... I sat there sobbing and sobbing like a toddler. What I realized what truly life changing and terrible... If Haruka doesn't have the thought yet, I'm going to spill it.

"Haru. She... she wanted... to die..."

I break down again. I stare at Haruka. His eyes widened and his mouth is slightly opened in awe. He falls to his knees as he begins to cry. We both don't know how to handle this...

Mei's Point of View

I lay there as my secret comes out... I can't say anything but, what Matsuoka said, is all true. I felt as if the world didn't need me anymore. I would never be able to escape my dad entirely. It was all too impossible. I stole his money to get a passport and left in the middle of the night. It surely didn't take him long to find out I was missing.

Why didn't I escape before? I was too afraid. I was afraid he would put a gun up to my head and end it within seconds once he found me. He had no care in the world about me. But, when I went to school, he would visit every hour or so to make sure I was there. Sensei thought he was a kind and caring parent because he does that... So there goes the trust of him.

If I wanted to go out somewhere with my friends, he would follow around in his car. If we went inside, he would camp out in his car for the night. Once, my friend discovered him there and thought he was a creep. There goes the friendship...

If I wanted to go shopping, he would come. I go out on a date with my ex-boyfriend, he would tag along. That was the reason he cheated on me and dumped me... My whole life that I wanted to be perfect; like everyone else's, couldn't be because of my drunken father... He was even the cause of my little brothers death. Normally, he would have been in jail, but just hours before they began to investigate, my father and I left Japan...

Before I escaped here, he decided to attempt to set the house we were living in on fire. He took a lighter after spreading a little bit of gasoline around, and started to lower it. But I took the price. My arm caught on fire. Only for a little while but it still hurt. I left shortly after that. Calling the police wouldn't do any good. We lived in a small town in upstate New York. He was good friends with the police...

After I left, the burn I discovered left a nasty mark on my left arm. I covered it with my long sleeved shirt. My whole left arm was marked with scars and the color of it looked darker than my normal skin tone. It was too obvious I had a burn there. It wouldn't go away...

When I arrived here I felt like I was still alone... even if I had Makoto and just met Haruka... I still was stuck in a deep hole of despair. When Matsuoka pushed me into the pool, I wanted to give up instantly. That is what I did... but when I woke up, Haruka and Makoto were right there, walking to the hospital to visit me. I wanted to hug them and cry but I couldn't...

When my cousin Sousuke became angry at Matsuoka, he wanted to hurt him. That isn't what he normally does... Sousuke never hurts others. That's why I wanted to stop him. But I was too weak to do so. I received a text and Haruka got the same one. He carried me on his back to Samezuka and then... the last thing I remember is something heavy landing on me...

"All of the pain I have went through within the last few years, I want it to come to a end..."

A/N: Short chapter I know... but there is another new chapter right after this one, so, on to the next one! XD


	20. Defaced of Secrets

Third Person View (For the rest of the story)

A silent murmur is heard from the other end of the curtain. The first thing Haruka thinks is, 'Mei is awake!' He doesn't think about what Rin just realized either. Rin's eyes widen as well as his. What ever she said, couldn't be heard from behind that curtain. Haruka steps over to the large white curtain that covers half the room. Slowly, he moves the curtain to the other side to let the moonlight hit the figure on the other side of the room.

Mei's eyes are well open and she has tears in her eyes. From everything she just realized about her life, and how much she wanted to live, it caused her to physically break down in tears. They just kept coming and coming and she couldn't stop. The thoughts of death and all the chances her father had, made her cry this much.

Haruka notices the tears in her eyes and wonders at first what might be wrong. Rin stares at her flushed face. He would love to stand up and hug her. But, thanks to his crippled self, he is stuck in the hospital bed. But, he knows, by heart, what Haruka is feeling for Mei. He loves her. Surely she might want to get to know him a little more before confessing entirely. They deserve each other...

Haruka walks over to the bedside and kneels down beside the bed. He gazes at the wires sticking out of Mei's hand that gives her medications. He wants to grab it so bad but... he tries to resist and talk instead. Words are clogged up in his throat however. Salty tears flow down her cheeks as she makes small hiccups in between breaths. She turns her head to the side to face Haruka.

"You need to know... about me...", she whispered. Haruka scratches the back of his head. It messes his hair up a little but he doesn't let it bother him. Before he can speak, she tries to sit up in her bed. It's a struggle but she eventually does it. She sighs and lifts up her sleeve to her gown. There is some type of burn on her arm surrounded by scars around the area. But the burn is more noticeable than the scars.

"Mei... How did that happen...?", he asks slowly and calmly.

"It was my father of course... he tried to set the house we were living in on fire... but, I threw myself in front of the gasoline being thrown. It only got me portion of my arm, but he decided to bring the lighter up to my arm and it was brunt as a result. The pain was not bearable at the time... He was too drunk to even stand... He was stumbled on the floor when I became conscious again. As dazed as I was, I took every last of his money to get a passport and left..."

Mei looks down. "I couldn't take his torment anymore. I held in my emotions for too long. Even when I came here, I just felt like he would find me and bring me back. So, when Matsuoka pushed me in the pool, I thought, it would be a quicker way to escape from this life I lived. But... I... I..." Mei's voice becomes a low cry as she realized she can't say anymore. She would only go through too much trouble to say a few more words.

Haruka is emotionless. What she just told him confirms his thoughts but it has stabbed him in the heart multiple times over. Rin is crying like a kid crying over his lost toy. He had no idea, that he almost helped someone with their death wish.

Haruka stands to sit on the bed. He turns his body towards her and embraces her in his arms. He doesn't care anymore. She doesn't have anyone to care for her anymore. "Mei... don't worry. Rin, Makoto and I, will take care of you. Your father was arrested. He won't bother you anymore. Your worries are gone now... Please, try to become as happy you were when you come here." He moves his mouth close to her ear to whisper something. "I love you Mei..."

Mei widens her eyes as he moves his head away. She closes them after in relief. The pain she has went through for her whole life, might actually be over... forever... and of course she loves him too.

Back at Samezuka Academy, Sousuke is packing up his things. His expulsion from the Academy, put a major dent in his mind. Thinking what did he do wrong? But, while thinking back to the events that happened, he decided to wander back to Rin and Nitori's dorm.

He knocks on the door hoping for a immediate answer. And that is what he got. A grey haired boy with blue eyes, opens the door forcefully with a smile on his face. "Sempa-" He stops when he realizes who the figure at the door is. Aiichirou sighs and also realizes why Rin would knock in the door anyway to his own dorm.

"Yamazaki-kun...", he whispers. Sousuke let's himself in and immediately starts to speak.

"I know what I did was... wrong... but you have to tell me what was wrong with Rin. He seemed a little strange..." Aiichirou turns away.

"Why would I tell you that?!", he yells while facing the wall. " Rin-sempai has gone through so much before you showed up in the picture..."

"Come on... please Nitori..." Sousuke is begging him now. When he punched Rin in the stomach all of those times, he felt as if something was wrong with him. But his anger took over his piece if mind and he continued to punch him. He continues.

"When I was jabbing Rin in his stomach, his abs, his whole body structure, seemed off. He didn't have muscle at all. What happened to Rin, Nitori?!" His temper is coming back. He stands and flips over a single desk in the middle of the room. Aiichirou flinches at the strength and becomes afraid... he is cornered against the wall in fear.

Aiichirou wants to tell him, but he won't... he would rather get hurt for Rin's sake. He shakes his head.

"No... I won't tell you..."

Sousuke heard enough. He punches the wall and storms out of the room, but stumbles on something before he leaves. It looks like a bottle. He picks it up and then label says, 'Lose Weight Fast and Easy' Then is says, 'See warnings on back' Sousuke hesitated before turning the bottle over. The warnings are straight forward. But one that stands out the most, strikes him dead. 'Make sure to eat something nutritional 30 minutes after or before taking.'

He slowly turns his head around to face Aiichirou again. "Nitori... what is this?" Aiichirou's face goes red. His eyes swell up with tears.

"I found that in sempai's bag... he must have been taking them... but becoming sick as a result. He never lost weight because he didn't eat anything. That simple rule, caused Rin to go through excruciating pain for weeks. Punching and hurting himself to make him throw up, caused him to lose the muscle, and then the weight. A terrible combination but he did it all without being seen. I'm amazed but when you go downstairs to the basement... you will see everything..."

Sousuke drops the bottle and runs out. Aiichirou follows him but at a slower pace. He stomps down the stairs to the basement. Immediately, a fowl smell wreaks the whole place. He covers his nose to avoid the smells as he goes all the way down. Then he sees it...

Stains on the ground of where the gross acid of the stomach has been regurgitated. Some of the stains look red which marks blood. He scans the area for anything else. Behind boxes, various pill bottles of the diet pills are stacked in a neat way against a box. 3 of them at least. And these pills had to have been ones that you can buy at a pharmacy no matter who you are. And overdose can lead to your stomach eating away at your insides before the digested food, but because Rin didn't eat anything, he went through so much unbearable pain and suffering. All this time, he thought Rin was just showing off, but eventually, Aiichirou comes clean with another secret.

"I found this letter... I don't know if it is for anyone, but... this will prove your questions. And... I will tell you one last thing, Rin was suffering from this even before what happened to Mei... about the same day, Nanase-kun and Tachibana-kun came here... it must have been jealously..."

A/N: More secrets were revealed and I cried while writing this. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. ｡ﾟ(*´□')ﾟ｡


	21. Letter of the Weak

Sousuke glares at Aiichirou as he says the sentence... "it must have been jealously...". That theory would be totally irrelevant to this situation. 'Jealous?! Don't make me laugh!', Sousuke thinks to himself. But he wonders about the letter Aiichirou is waving in his hand. It looks wrinkled and worn out. Sousuke scoffs and grabs the paper out of Aiichirou's hand. He leans against a support beam to hold up the structure of the ceiling.

I remember there being a new transfer student in my class. She was extremely quiet yet she seemed very smart. I didn't pay no mind to her until, I spotted Haru and Makoto walking into her dorm. I thought they were maybe just visiting. They stayed for quite a while. Longer than I expected. When I greeted them while they were exiting the dorm, they didn't really pay no mind to me... I thought maybe they had a long day and they don't want to talk now... but I learned that wasn't the case...

The next few days, they became more and more distant... Haruka and Makoto stopped talking to me all together. I felt like I was betrayed by them. So I decided to give them the silent treatment as well. Maybe that would work. But it didn't... They didn't say anything to me. Not one word the whole week! I wondered what was so special about that girl. I mean, abandon a long time friendship for this girl?

I wanted to test her. Just to see how good she can swim... sadly, I was too rough and my actions got the best of me. I pushed her in the pool, and she was almost killed as a result. Yeah, I said it was for fun, without admitting the real reason... Haruka was there. Surely he would think I was dumb. Jealousy was the main reason. Replacing me with out a word?! How absurd does that sound...?

As I began to think about how hurt Mei might have been, I was realizing what pain I put in my friends in. So, I slowly became depressed...

Who ever is reading this, please help Mei... support her with all you have. Pray to her for all I care. I would love to do the same. But I think, I might not even make it out of this place alive. I feel so weak... I... I'm so sorry...

The writing goes sloppy. You can't even understand what is written there anymore. From there on, all you can see is splotches of tears. Sousuke crumbles the paper up. He throws it to the side and storms away. Aiichirou is left there wondering how this became of Rin? He looked up to him like an older brother. And to see him like that, make him want to cry.

Back at the hospital about 3 days later, it was reported that Sousuke has gone missing. He was last seen by Nitori but he doesn't know where he went.

Haruka was watching the news in Mei and Rin's room while they are out at the moment getting x-rays at the time. Haruka sighs and stretches his arms up high and wonders. 'How long has it been since I have swam? Or even made mackerel?' He let's his hands fall down to hit the top of his head. They remain in place as he yawns.

The door opens and Makoto steps in with the twins. He looks surprised that Mei isn't there, as well as the twins. "Hey! Where is Mei-nee-chan?", Ran cries. Makoto also has a confused look on his face. Ren and Ran run up and hug Haruka before stepping back.

Haruka smiles. "Mei and Rin are getting x-rays right now. They will be back soon." Ren and Ran moan and sit in the chairs in the corner. Makoto continues to stand and chuckles. "Those two really want to see Mei. They are desperate to give Mei a hug. But, what I'm wondering is..." Makoto lowers his voice to a whisper.

"Where would Yamazaki be? I heard his family can't even find him. He didn't come home after he ran from Samezuka. Maybe Nitori would know something you know?", Makoto explains. Haruka isn't really even listening but he does think Nitori could know something. 'I wonder if Nitori knows any thing about what exactly happened to Rin... why wouldn't he tell me what happened? Or at least call for help?', Haruka thinks.

Suddenly, the is a small knock on the door. When it is cracked open, a pair of blue eyes gaze across the room. Then, the door is opened. The beds containing Rin and Mei are in the hall as well as Nitori who is standing in the back. A doctor steps in. "Would you mind if you exit the room for a few minutes?",he asks. Haruka, Makoto and the twins stand and exit the room.

Haruka can barely see Mei so he impatiently waits for them to go back in the room. Aiichirou is standing there away from the crowd. He wants to be away from everyone right now... He has a Starbucks coffee in his hand and he looks tired. When the doctor walks out, Aiichirou immediately walks in. I follow him. Makoto decides to wait in the hall with the twins. 5 people would be too much in one room.

Aiichirou notices Mei is sleeping soundly. He smiles and walks over to Rin's side. Rin is adjusting himself in the bed. Slight flashes of his chest and stomach come into view for seconds. Aiichirou flinches and feels a little pain in his heart as he takes a sip of his coffee. He hates the stuff, but he needs to stay awake for a while.

When Rin gets settled in, he notices Aiichirou and smiles. "So, you finally decide to show up huh? I'm glad you did. Ya know, I miss being in the dorm at times. You must be lonely without me there." Aiichirou wants to say something so bad. He knows Rin is struggling with every word he says. His face is still pale like and he seems tired and exhausted more than himself.

Aiichirou shakes his head. "You don't have to hide your pain Rin-sempai... I know you are in so much right now..." Rin tilts his head like he is confused.

"Aii. You know I-", he is interrupted by Aiichirou. He wants to question the letter... he has it crumbled in his pocket.

"Please... don't... I was there that day... you weren't your normal self. You looked like a soul barely hanging on to life. It kills me to see you like that... So please...", he takes the paper out of his pocket and gives it to Rin's boney hands. "This was found in the Samezuka basement along with everything else... those diet pills, and the stains of throw up with blood... What did you do to yourself sempai?! Please! Why would you hurt yourself over this?! You felt so bad that you wanted to feel the pain Sakamaki-chan felt right? But you are in the hospital right now because of a even deeper pain... depression... just answer my questions..."

Rin looks down at himself. The paper falls onto the floor. His hands that are as boney as a cats tail. He can see his ribs through his skin. His stomach is almost flat. But in no time, if he remained as he was, his stomach would have filled up with gas... and it would eat at his insides. His arms look like they did when he started swimming. His body did feel weak... as weak as a baby when it was first born. Or a person who has been shot and is bleeding extensively... What did he do to himself exactly?


	22. Small Talk

Rin sighs as Nitori starts to get impatient. Rin turns to look out the window. For some reason, he likes to look outside to see life going on. Somehow, he feels like he is missing out on it. Even though he hates socializing a little. He wants to go back to his friends, Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Aiichirou, and even Sejuuro. He wants to swim... So badly... why did he do this to himself?! What has he done?!

Slowly, Nitori starts to notice Rin is crying. Normally, he doesn't cry this much. But, Nitori understands why he would be crying. Maybe he is realizing what he did, wasn't so great for himself... But Nitori hates when Rin is sad like that. It kills him inside, but, he still wants a answer about the letter... and everything else. He as kept in the dark for so long. The least he can do, is explain.

Rin sniffs and hiccups more than once. He is acting like a fool but, he doesn't want to talk here. He wants to go somewhere else, and tell Nitori everything.

Rin pulls every last muscle in his body to help him stand up. He stumbles and accidentally hits the nurse button. He props himself up on the stand beside him, and tries to balance his footing. A nurse who tends the room runs in and gasps. "Mr. Matsuoka! You shouldn't be out of your bed! You don't have enough energy to walk yet!", she yells. Rin growls and throws a pillow at her.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!", Rin screams. That yell, caused a slight murmur to rise, and Makoto to come running in. Nitori is scared. He doesn't know what happened to Rin all of a sudden. He is going crazy like did once when he lost a event badly and he snapped at Nitori.

The nurse looks afraid and Haruka runs up to Rin. "Hey! What's wrong Rin?!", he yells. Rin gets frustrated once more. He just wants to go to the roof... Out of instinct, he pushes Haruka while he was in a slight daze because of Rin's glare into his eyes. Haruka hits the curtain and grabs on to it to help him regain his balance. If course that wouldn't work so the fabric rips off the rings and Haruka slams onto the ground. With the curtain gone, a new face is revealed.

Rin flinches back a little when he sees, Mei. She has tears in her eyes. Mei feels afraid now. Not because she thinks Rin will hurt her, but, because of the fight going on. He hurt Haruka. He hurt Haruka... He realizes what he had done. Mei loves Haruka and Haruka loves her back. A basic relationship for anyone. But if someone attempts to hurt one of them, the other one, will hate the person who done it to their lover.

Rin screams and storms out of the room. He can barely walk though. He is practically limping through the long dark hallway. The twins notice the scary man and hug each other in fear. Their legs are trembling. However, Ren decides to step forward. "Ah... um... excuse me?"

Rin hears a small voice. He stumbles and falls back into the wall. He slowly falls to the ground. When he turns his head to the side towards the voice, the faces of a young boy and girl are seen. Ren grabs Ran's hand and slowly walks towards Rin. Makoto and Haruka peak out of the doorway when they notice the twins are going to talk to Rin, they decide to go back in and comfort Mei with Nitori.

Ren and Ran sit down next to Rin. "Um... you are friends with Nii-chan right? Also, Haru-nii-chan, and Mei-nee-chan?", Ran quietly asks. Rin scoffs. "I'm not sure anymore... I don't know if they even trust me. I have done bad things to them..." Rin realizes, talking to the two twins, can help him get his feelings out. He has known them, but he hasn't saw them since they were baby's.

Ren smiles. "I'm sure they will forgive you! We know them better than anyone else. Mei-nee never holds a grudge! Neither does Nii-chan and Haru-nee!"

"Yeah!", Ran cheers. Rin slightly smiles. He appreciates the thought of the two children trying to cheer him up. Ren takes something out of his pocket and holds it up. "We got Mei-nee a present. This is different from the original one because it broke... But we like this one better!" Rin glances up at the hanging object. It looks like a fish keychain. A leopard shark keychain.

"Wow... you two must care for her a lot huh?", Rin silently asks. Ren and Ran nod while showing a huge grin on their faces. They are also blushing as well. Rin smiles and places his hands on the twins heads. He messes up their hair and laughs. "Thank you guys... you made me feel a lot better..." He takes his hands off their heads.

"Do you need help getting up, Rin-nii-chan?" Rin flinches at the name. It doesn't really go with his name... but, he doesn't mind it. He nods his head while placing his hands on the ground to attempt to help him get up. The twins lightly pull up on his arms. He can't feel them and it isn't really helping. But they are still trying. That is all that matters.

When he gets to his feet, Ren and Ran hold each hand and try to help him balance. After a few stumbles, he gets to the room doorway. The whole room goes silent as Makoto and Nitori notice the twins are helping Rin out. Haruka is getting examined because if the nasty fall he took. His back is sore and he has a few scratches on his back topped off with bruises. Mei is sitting up, smiling when she spots Ren and Ran.

"The two has taken a liking to you... Matsuoka-kun...", Mei mutters. Before he can do anything, a doctor comes up from behind. "You shouldn't be out of your bed young man. Please rest once again." The man asks. Rin nods and slowly, with the twins supporting, he walks to his bed and lays down. After a few minutes, the nurse hooks him back up to the machine for his heart and IVs.

The twins nod at Rin and he smiles back with his teeth showing. But when he closes his lips, he bites his lip. "Ow!", he yells. Ren and Ran along with everyone except for one person, begin to laugh hysterically. Nitori breaks the silence as he asks," Are you trying to avoid the question?"


	23. Faker

"Are you? Well? You just flipped out then came back in here smiling. I know you are faking this happiness. You don't want anyone to know what you are feeling... Rin-sempai! Just answer me!", Aiichirou yells. It catches everyone off guard. Makoto leads the twins out of the room quickly as his parents came to pick them up. Haruka is panting as he holds his aching sides. He cracked a rib with the impact. Mei is sitting there wondering what is going on. She was out a lot so she has no idea what is happening.

Aiichirou screams. "Rin-sempai! I can't take this! I have admired you since you arrived here! I looked up to you! I had thought, within the past year, I had gotten closer to you. You would tell me anything, or so I had thought I would have gotten help if I known this!"

"Aii... I... I..."

"No Sempai! You need to realize the feelings of Mei! She was the reason you became like this! So she should be the one you should tell everything to!"

Mei's eyes widen. She becomes mortified as she realizes what Aiichirou had said. She was the reason, Rin was in the hospital? She had thought it was because of her cousin, Sousuke. Not herself!

"Wait... what do you mean... it was because of me?", Mei mutters. Rin looks at Mei's rejected looking face. He can tell that she is wondering what she did wrong. But Rin knows she didn't do anything wrong. But he doesn't know how to tell her! All of this, is to much for him... and obviously he can't explain this to Mei.

"Mei...", Haruka says while still clutching his side. "You need to know... Rin was very depressed because of what he had done to you."

"Depressed?", Mei says with a very hurt tone.

Rin turns his head away. He is angry at Aii for making it sound like Mei forced him to be like this... No. It was his own fault. He did this to himself. He had a choice... Help Mei recover, or isolate himself. He chose the wrong decision. Rin sighs.

"I... didn't want this to happen... If I had been considerate, and known that you wanted to make friends with me soon, none of this would have happened... But, I did act cocky when I had to tell the principal everything. However, I was... jealous... that is the reason why I hurt you... You were such good friends with Makoto and Haru, that I became jealous of your closeness... I felt as if I was being replaced. After what happened, I realized how I affected Haru and Makoto... and how badly I hurt you Mei. I wanted to be away from everyone in this world. I went to the basement in Samezuka after my suspension, and starved. I wouldn't eat, or sleep. Nothing.. I hurt myself in vain. It was terrible. I threw up so much, that I felt like I could feel by bones through my skin, I could pass out any second from exhaustion... I returned a week or so later, and Sousuke showed up. His strikes wouldn't have hurt me as bad if I had my guard up. Now I'm stuck here, with a glass eye... and no strength left..."

The room is silent. No one has anything to say. It all comes like a fastball to Mei. Not knowing anything that was going on around her, left her in a pit of despair. Not knowing what to say, she lays back down and turns herself away from everyone, towards the door. Haruka drags his feet over to Mei and kneels down. He pushes the pain aside and worries about Mei. Her eyes are filled with tears. Haruka pats her head and ruffles her hair. He tries to cheer her up, but with no success.

Aiichirou is sort of satisfied with Rin's explanation. He decides to leave the hospital with high hopes that Rin will get better. But, the truth is, he forgot about the letter completely. It sits on the nightstand next to Rin's bed, crumpled up.

Makoto leans against the far wall across from Rin. He is looking out the window, wondering what he will do now...

A/N: I apologize for the short chapter...


	24. Thats How Things Are

About a week later, Sousuke still hasn't returned to his family. They are extremely worried about him and are desperate for him to come home. The truth was, that he went to visit Mei's father in jail. Court won't be held for about 2 more weeks. He is being charged with abuse of his children and attempted murder. It was only attempted because supposedly he didn't know his son was in there.

Sousuke was outraged at Mei's father. When he went, he told him all of his own feelings about the situation. Nothing angered him more than hurting Mei. The two were close when they were younger and still are today. But Sousuke doubt's that now because of what he done to Rin. After he found out what happened to Rin, Sousuke felt terrible for what he done and didn't know how to respond to his own thoughts.

▪Should he return to the hospital and apologize?

▪Should he ignore it?

▪Should he make up for his mistakes?

Everything on his to do list can't be accomplished... He is too much of a coward to do so. Nothing can make up for his major mistake. And if that is so, then why even bother to apologize? But what about Mei... Would she hate him for what he did? Especially... after what he had done to her... He barged I to the dorm, outraged so much that he wasn't looking where he went, and barged into Haruka and Mei. He had heard something fall, but didn't pay no mind...

"All of this took place... due to jealousy..."

A/N: I deeply apologize for the short chapter. I'm busy for the next few weeks... School is starting and I won't have that much time to update. Please forgive me! -_-'


End file.
